


The Dance

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Alpha J'onn, Alpha Kara, Alpha/Omega, Anal Plug, Angst, Chastity Device, Dom Lena Luthor, Dom/sub, Domestic submission, Dominance, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Little girl Kara Danvers, Mentions of past abuse, Mommy Lena Luthor, Omega Lena, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ruins, See beginning chapter notes for more specific on heavy chapters., Spanking, Sub Kara Danvers, There may be some I've missed...let me know and will add, Trigger warning in first chapter, being claimed, mentions of forced captivity, more tags to come as story unfolds, shock play, shock punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: So this is a kind of reversal of the usually role of Alpha/ Omega dynamics. In this story the Omega's are the Dominates while the Alpha's are the subs. Over all the dynamic isn't much different, just who is the guiding hand of the other. Let me know what you think and I apologize if I didn't do antiquate job of posting triggers. If there is one I miss please let me know, and just be mindful as you read. I hope you enjoy.Thanks
Relationships: Cat Grant/Maxwell Lord, J'onn J'onzz/M'gann M'orzz, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 293
Kudos: 760





	1. Day 1

The scene before Lena was nothing new, an abused Alpha whose life had been filled with love in the form of punishments and cruelty dressed up as control. As the director of the Rehabilitation side of the Department of Abuse and Neglect these late night calls from Hank are always the worse. The intricate dance that made up the fabric of their society was a very delicate and tenuous connection that relied heavily on a foundation of utmost trust amongst the partners. The depravity that some Omega's employed to temper and tame an Alpha's more wilder side destroyed that foundation and was simply cruel. Leaving the abused alpha vulnerable and often they would revert back to their more primal instincts. Many became violent while some became too meek to function. The result often left Lena's Omega shaking with nearly uncontrollable rage. This new Alpha, was something different and as Lena waited for Hank she knew her rage shimmered to close to the surface. 

"Thanks…" Hank begins as Lena interrupts him. "Why is she still naked and locked?" Lena looks sharply over at Hank, disgust coloring your tone.

"I'm gonna let that slide because of who is involved, but please know I am hurt."

Lena takes a few calming breaths before looking him directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry," her shoulders slump in fatigue. "I just….it is just sickening to imagine my mother doing this. I knew Lillian was maniacal, but this is on such another level. I mean look at her," she indicates with an open hand the prone body. "Barely an inch of the Alpha's skin is untouched by some form of violence. Her back and bottom is riddled with whip marks some that have bleed and crusted over and from what I read her front looks the same. There are bruises on top of bruises in various stages of healing everywhere on her body. The only places left untouched were her face down to her neck, her nipples and her cock which was locked inside a chastity device with one of those incorporated anal plugs. Every inch of the blonde alpha is a tapestry of cruelty crafted by my mother's hand," Lena can feel her rage begin to boil over and it takes a herculean effort for her to bring herself down.

"I know," He says resting a hand on her shoulder. "This situation all around is delicate. The victim is the adopted sister of my second in command, Alex Danvers." Leana hand shoots to her mouth in shock. Hank nods concern written on his face. Lena didn't really know much about the red-haired Alpha they had more of a perfunctory relationship, given Lena's ties to the Luthor's. In their day to day dealings Alex was never outright rude but coolly professional since Lena was the best at her job garnering, in the Alpha's eyes, a level of respect. "She and her wife are on vacation, a late honeymoon. They still think Kara is on some special three month dark mission for the Air Force. I've commanded radio silence because she's an alpha. I can't imagine the scene that I'll have to deal with when she returns," he visibly shudders at the thought. "But to answer your question, because, covering her in anything even in her sedated state causes her to panic, causing her blood pressure to spike, then causing her metabolism to speed up which causes the machine to increase the dosage which given her malnourished state would probably end up causing her more harm than good," He sighs looking exhausted and worn. "This was the most humane option. As for the cage, the metal is made from some kind of unbreakable synthetic polymer that is biometric, so Winn thinks the only person who can open it… besides your mother… is you." His voice softens. "You know as well as anyone that her comfort and safety are the priority and given what your mother did to her, our discomfort is the only act of kindness we can give her right now."

"I have to make this right, Hank" Lena says softly. "I cannot let this alpha be broken by what my mother did to her. I just won't let that stand."

"I'm not going to lie, you will have your work cut out for you. Besides torture, your mother performed various experiments on her DNA."

"What do you mean?" Lena gasps her tone raising.

"She enhance Kara's strength almost 50 fold as well as her senses. She also increased her pain tolerance, which might account for the markings. From what I've read she used a combination of pain and intense pleasure to do this. The psychological damage from that alone, may be the most challenging. In truth, she may be irredeemable.

"I'll find a way to save her Hank," Lena set her jaw in a determined line.

"That good Lena, because if you can't…." Hank swallowed thickly. "Her life is forfeit. We have no way of containing her without sedatives and…

"That is no life at all," Lena finished. "I understand."

*********

Given the complexity of the situation Lena thought it best to also called in the help of Mon-el and Imra Lar Gand, colleagues who were one of 7 mated pairs that worked at the Rehab Center. It was important for recovering Alpha's to have strong role models for how a loving, interdependent and respectful Dom/sub relationship operated. It help to speed up their recovery. Imra, was able to show the strength and control an Alpha possess under the loving guidance of a strong and thoughtful Omega like Mon-el.

They had needed to come up with a game plan to mitigate the risk to both themselves and the alpha, who had become enraged the first time the sedative had suddenly worn off. Two alpha soldiers had been badly hurt when that happened. So they decided on a layered set of precautions. Because Lillian had used a cocktail of both hers and Lena's pheromone markers they hoped that if Lena began pumping calming pheromones into the cell this might help keep Kara calm. Which meant every else in the room had to take strong pheromone suppressants. For safety there were 3 snipers armed and ready with tranq guns out of Kara's line of sight and because of the dangers of their line of work, Lena and Winn had worked on a self-protection force field that would repel any brute force attacks. Which Lena wasn't entirely sure would we strong enough given the strength level Hank had indicated.

Once she was fully ready Lena nodded over to Doctor Sinclair to begin the process of decreasing the dosage in the IV line hoping the slow decrease would lessen the rage that had been triggered that last time.

Oh how they hoped.

***********

Slowly the fog that had invaded her brain was beginning to lift. Nostrils flaring at the sweet scent that seem to wrap around little girl's body felt similar to Mommy's but with less of a bitter bite, that often left her nose feeling twitchy. Little girl opened her eyes slowly and carefully looking for the source of thae smell. A woman with red lips, green eyes and raven color hair stood with a face impassive like Mommy's. Little girl began to purr while moving onto her hands and knees. She stayed there, thoughtful as the sweet scent continued to invade her, making her pliant and subby. Little girl like this omega's scent, she wanted to move closer but needed permission so she waited whimpering softly, thankfully the Omega seem to understand and nodded. Little girl felt a thrill shudder down her spine as like a good alpha she approach the omega slowly and respectfully eyes down, chest high. She didn't know if this Omega would punish her for not walking as Mommy taught her. Little girl didn't when Mommy punished her, it hurt and felt good and confused little girl. But Mommy knew best and it was mommy's job to teach her little girl to be a good obedient alpha. When she was at the omega's feet she leaned forward and kiss both her shoes, before moving back slightly to present herself for inspection, forehead resting on her hands, legs wide, and bottom high in the air. As she murmured "Mommy," she reverently. 


	2. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about what Kara went through from both Kara and Lena's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became much more darker than I intended. There may be triggers for some and I must apologize because I think there may be more as the story unfolds. Wanted to give my readers a heads up. I hope you enjoy.

_In the fog, Little girl begins to remembers her breaking. She remembers the first days of broken interrupted sleep until her body is so exhausted she no longer stirs when the brightness comes. She remembers the day her shaft is caged and her bowels clean out before a metal unyielding cock is pushed unerringly into her and the constant stretch that follows. She remembers the way her body is hobbled, restrained on her hands and knees as a ball gag is forced into her mouth and then tethered to Mommy's waist. Little girl remembers the unexpected pleasure that shoots through her as the shaft in her ass shifts when she moves and the sharp tugging at her neck forcing her to keep pace with Mommy until her body spasms and then the sharp pain that travels through her restrained cock all to end with a dulled stunted release. She remembers the feel of her cheeks flaming red as the tears stream down her face her, body suffused with shame as she is made to lick the floor clean, tasting her musky saltiness and the dirt on the floor. She remembers being told that is her punishment until she learns how to control herself and only cum when Mommy commands. By the end of the day she is so desperate for release whimpering and prostrating herself at Mommy's side, she welcomes when mommy takes her and when the VR headset is strapped to her face and her first lesson flit before her like lightening bugs training her to be a proper Alpha for mommy. She can only whimpers high and devastated, unconsciously being obliterated and reshaped, waiting for the command that will allow her release. And when it comes, she start to beg for the pain that follows._

**********

Lena straddles a place that was equal parts gut wrenching disgust and blood boiling rage as she closes her computer unable to absorb anymore. The logs and video footage detailing Kara's captivity were just too much depravity to process. The mind fuck of watching the unmitigated joy upon her mother's features as she violated and tortured Kara who had been so conditioned by the environment would by the end of the day beg for it. Feeling the bile burning its way up her throat she ran to her office bathroom to deposit her lunch in the toilet. She groaned resting her head on the seat as tears silently fell and she didn't know if they were for Kara or herself.

"Lena?" Mon-el called from within her office.

"Just a sec," she called after washing her mouth out with Listerine.

"Everything okay?" he asked concerned popping his head around the corner.

Lena chuckled darkly. "No," She spits as she towels her hands and mouth dry and plopping wearily into her chair. "It's not. The footage during Kara's captivity at Cadmus, was much more difficult to watch than I naively thought." She said staring unfocused at her laptop.

"That bad?"

Slumping forward, Lena rubs her face, inter-knitting her fingers to rest her forehead in her hands before bringing them down folding them in prayer sighing eyes glassy. "Worse, so much worse." eye closing momentarily. "Usually the perpetrator and the victim are some unknowns and so we can distance ourselves enough to help them. They are just an alpha in need of fixing and an omega made to face justice. But this Alpha," Lena stops as her throat constricts and her stomach roils. "This alpha is Kara, Alex's sister, someone knows her, loves her. And then there is my mother, sick, deprived and hurting." Lena slumps back into her chair chest heavy from the weight of old memories. "I remember when my father would punish her and make her heel simply for his own enjoyment. He treated her like she was property, and no one would help her. The alpha wife of the city's most powerful and well connected man, he was untouchable and he used it to get his jollies while Lex and I were made to watch helpless to do anything. He helped make Lillian this way and he is responsible for what happen to Kara. This case is just so…," Lena was lost for words. "I can't…. the thought of what it will be like when Alex gets back and from what J'onn said they are very close. What kind of trigger will that set off in Kara. The tactics and tools they used on her," Lena shudders at the memory. "where effective. I mean for Christ's sake, Lillian used a VR headset while she violated Kara, watching god knows what making the alpha more malleable and subdued. Whatever it was, the outcome is an alpha with severe psychological damage and god help us from the fall out when Alex sees what her little sister has become."

Mon-el eyes narrow dangerously as the Omega with in his chest growls furiously.

Lena just nodded as she registers the file Mon-el is slowly crushing in his hand. "Is that Kara's Air Force profile?"

"Yep," he says while flattening the file. "And from what you just said…. spoiler, it's going to makes everything just suck much more."

"Great," Lena groaned sticking her hand out as Mon-el hands over the file. "Thanks."

The pounding in Lena's head intensified with each new bit of information she learns about Kara Danvers, code-name: Snowbird. Before being taken by Cadmus Kara had been a Captain of the First Hawk squadron, the Air Force most elite covert ops group who ran insurgency missions using hybrid powered low flying Para-Wing Gliders that allowed for those types of highly covert missions. The list of commendations that Kara had received were as long as Lena's forearm and included the Congressional Medal of Honor, for her actions in Kaznia whens she and her team protected a group of noncombatants from detection. She was one of the best and everyone under her command came out better because of her. She was a true alpha in very sense of the word. The first to put herself in harm's way, a genius tactician and defender of the innocent. On her own, Kara was a self-possessed highly accomplished Alpha who set an example for those under her command. Lena could only imagine the potential such an Alpha could have when mated to an equally strong and self-possessed Omega. 

Mon'el was right, this just made everything suck more and right now she needed a way to process it. Checking her watch she sent an email off to Nia, one of the departments in house psychologist, for an emergency appointment and with a defeated groan rested her head in her hands.

A few moments later, her phone rang, "Hey Lena, I have time now, come on down." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... what did you think?


	3. Laying Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Lena's background and Kara's treatment begins.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Lena had always like Nia's office. It was cozy and irreverent, the walls that weren't filled with psyche textbooks or self-help and self-empowerment books where hung with dream catchers of every shape and size interspersed with Harry Potter memorabilia from house Hufflepuff. There was a replica of Newt Scamander's wand in a glass case and a Hufflepuff cloak hanging on the coat rack with a homemade Sorting Hat that Brainy (another psychologist at the center and Nia's mate), with the help of Winn, had made for her as a birthday gift. That told you what house you were in after asking some questions while sitting atop your head. Lena was told she could be either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Given what little she knew and how no one else was offered Slytherin as a choice, Lena chose Ravenclaw. Though secretly wasn't sure. She liked the light and the dark and if she could have would have been both. Lena was an ambitious person by nature, it was part and parcel with being a Luthor, but where most of her family used it to knock people down. Lena wanted to use it to elevate others.

"Lena," Nia welcomes her with open arms offering the other Omega a hug and rubbing her arms before taking her usual seat while Lena settles on the couch legs curled under and grabbing a cushion to rest her arms on while intertwining her fingers. "How can I assist you today?"

"As you may know a new Alpha came to us last night."

"Yeah," Nia's nods, her face turning sad as she looks down at her empty notepad. "Alex's sister. I meet her once… It's…..,"Nia let the rest trail away and Lena understands why.

"Yeah…. I'm still trying to process my mother's involvement?"

Again Nia nods, looking Lena over with a carefully critical eye. "That must be difficult?"

"Difficult is an understatement," Lena inhales sharply through her nose, lips pursed, and eyebrows furrowed trying to organize her thoughts. "No one knows this," Lena begins carefully. "But my mother is the reason I got into this field."

"How so?" Nia ask scribbling some notes in her pad.

"My abusive omega father enjoyed degrading her often and without reserve. When we were younger, it didn't seem out of place. My grandparents on my father's side had the same dynamics. My grandmother treated my grandfather much the same way. And so we thought nothing about the imbalance of the power structure and what caused it. We simply were taught this is how an Omega treats their Alpha."

"What changed your view?" more notes.

"A new omega teacher our private omega boarding school hired, who didn’t treat their mate like abject property but as an equal whose inherent strengths and weaknesses balanced each other out. What was even more shocking and I think the reason my brother was driven insane, was that our teacher bore the mating bite of their alpha, something that my father and grandmother didn't have and that our father drilled into us never to allow."

"What did you do?"

"A couple of days before we were to return home for spring break, my brother and I asked my teacher about why they allowed their alpha to mark them. They explained that by leaving the Omega's mating spot unmarked created a cruel imbalance in the alpha and drove them to do anything, even up to self-harm, to complete the bonding and bent them completely to the Omega's will."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Angry and heartbroken. I couldn't imagine feeling unfinished like that. It explained the crazed look in my mother's eyes at times when my father was being especially cruel. She seemed hallowed out. With our world completely shaken, we left to pick up the pieces of what we just learned. My teacher was happy and filled with joy, because of the strength and connection a completed mating bond gave them. We wanted our mother have that. When it was time to go home, we promised we would fight for our mother. Convince our father to finish the bit and make her whole."

Nia watches Lena carefully, noting the stiffness that seems to be increasing as Lena talks. She reaches over to offer some comfort and strength. Lena squeezes her hand silently thanking Nia.

"When we got home…. " Lena pauses as her throat begins to constrict at the memories flooding her. "Our mother was in the hospital…. It would appear that my father had gotten a little too out of control and had broken multiple bones in her body. She was in a coma on a ventilator and the doctors weren't sure if she was strong enough to make it. The sound that came from my brother was nothing like I had ever heard just before he stormed out. I had stayed behind holding our mother's hand begging her to come back to fight and that we would protect her."

"Oh Lena," Nia voice cracks in sympathy. Lena waves it off, unable to deal with it.

"When I returned home, the house was quiet and free of the normal busy work that a large mansion with a small army of staff should never be. Going up to my brothers room, I found him with a self-inflicted gunshot wound and a note telling me he was sorry, but seeing our mother like that had caused something to snapped within him. He just couldn't allow it to happen to her again not after what we had learned. He then turned the gun on himself. When the cops came, I hid the note and covered it up. I knew that calling attention to what my father had done would only make my mother's life worse. As the last surviving Luthor I would inherit everything and then could begin the process of changing things. A month later when she had come out of her coma and had been strong enough I gave her the news and that evening after coming home, while I slept my mother left and I hadn't heard from her until yesterday."

"Lena….," Nia whispered coming over to offer another hug.

"Thanks," Lena murmurs tucking her head into the crook of Nia's neck as the tears silently fall. They sat like that for a time, Nia offering what she could as Lena carefully worked to pull herself back together. When Lena was ready they both settled back. "I'm having a hard time reconciling the memories of an abused and battered mother, with the woman who took joy in what she was doing to Kara. Those are the hardest right now, the disconnection between my mother and the abuser in those videos. I need to fix this. I need to make amends."

"That is an admirable goal," Nia responds quietly. "But given the way your treatment protocol works and the role you must assume to help Kara…."

"I know," Lena said quietly wringing her hands in a crushing grip. "But Kara deserves the chance to be saved. And I am the only one who can do it."

"Are you ready for what that will do you?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but it doesn't matter," Lena rested her chin in her open palm looking very drained.

"Because?"

"Because I have to be….." Lena sighed resigned to the emotional and mental strain this will cause.

"Knowing you Lena Luthor, I have nothing but faith that you will. " Nia smiles reassuringly reaching over to squeeze Lena's hand. "And I know that every day after you are done being what Kara needs you will come and see me and I will help you get yourself back."

"Thanks."

**********

For the better part of a hour Lena, Mon-el and Imra established a plan as they watched Kara through the two way mirror of the holding cell she is still being kept in. Each noting the various little reactions that shook and rattled the alpha's body. One of the side effects of a sedation dose as high as Kara's was an increase of activity in the brain's dream centers, which if the various pained faces Kara has been making is anything to go by, have probably been nightmares. Thankfully, though because of the sedation the dream are washed away upon waking.

Another issue that arose was because of Kara's high metabolism they had to start the alpha on a nutrient dense serum delivered directly into her belly. It was a less invasive fix to the issue of keeping Kara healthy enough until practical treatment with them could begin. Lena would be primary with Mon-el and Imra as back-up who were also armed with high potency tranq guns incase Kara became suddenly violent since neither were strong enough despite the basic self-defense and combat training everyone at the Department were trained in whose strength had been augmented.

After the game plan for Kara was ironed out. While Lena begins gathering herself into the person Kara needs her to be. Mon-el and Imra checked their equipment allowing Lena the time she needs.

For the most severe high level trauma cases, like Kara's, where the alpha had been so abused and mishandled, and their sense of reality have been totally distorted and now centers completely on the will and whim of the dominate that broken them, required very specific and specialized care.

Prior to Lena assuming the helm of the rehab side of the Department the suicide and complete mental breakdown rate for the high trauma alphas had been just above 97%. This fact weighted heavily on Director Henshaw until a doctoral thesis from a promising omega at John Hopkins University was dumped on his desk by his assistant director, Alex Danvers. The thesis detailed a treatment protocol that was marred in controversy for the drastic steps that needed to be undertaken to save the Lost Ones, the term used to describe the alphas who had killed themselves or were now in a fugue state.

It explain in startling detail that the reason those alpha's had been lost was because at some point during their abuse the connection between the self and their alpha had been buried deep or completely severed and that the only way to save the alpha was to bring the two parts back into cohesion. Which required the Omega treating the alpha to assume a role as similar as possible to their former dominate even to the point of doling out punishments for infractions, which is where the brunt to of the anger came from. The thought of continuing the harm to the alpha was off putting to those who had just saved them.

It went against the grain of why they had chosen this profession, but the findings were staggering. The failure rate was now just above 1%. A complete turn-around. Granted the sample size was small given the omega who wrote the thesis was hard pressed to find other Omegas who would willingly enter into such a dark place while carefully and meticulously replacing their will with that of the alphas. It was not a treatment for the faint of heart or without the aid of an army of psychologists to ensure the mental health and stability of the Omega was also well cared for. It was long days of slow progress that required narrowed pin pointed focus at all times while with the Alpha. But the results couldn't be denied and it was the reason Lena Luthor was offered the director position for the Rehab Center and asked to develop and lead the new specialized trauma team.

"Are you ready Director?" Imra asked as she holsters the tranq gun at her back.

"As I'll ever be," Lena sighs feeling the weight of her task settle too heavy on her shoulders. Taking a deep breath she straightens her spine and dons an air of absolute unwavering control. 

********

While Dr. Sinclair begins removing the nutrient bag Imra and Mon-el take their places behind Kara. Next Dr Sinclair begins to reduce the sedative dose as Lena fills the space with her calm dominant pheromones. Everyone watches the alpha carefully.

Especially Lena.

**********

Little girl can feel the painful memories begin to recede as the fog lifts, chased away by the sweet pleasant scent of the omega with the steady heartbeat fills her senses. Cautiously she remains, eye close listening to the sounds that starts to filter into her awareness. She can make out 3 more distinct heartbeats one quick and fluttering like a bees wing another slow and sure. While the other is arrhythmic and stuttering.

Carefully, Little girl begins to open her eyes making sure they are downcast, glimpsing the hem of a black pant leg that tapers down to black and white wingtip shoes. She shifts settling haunch and on her knees, chest high waiting for her command absorbing the dominance of the Omega before. She watches as the legs move closer to her, inspecting her for any imperfections worthy of harsh punishment no matter how small. She feels a sure hands making adjustments here and there as the legs circle her. Micro shift that steadily bonds her to the Omega's control. She watches as pale finger nails painted red move to gently lift her chin forcing Little girls head up. Keeping her eyes down cast her view is now filled with a golden belt buckle cinched around a small waist black slacks and red fitted shirt. She feels her face tilted this way and that as other fingers move to close her eyes, feeling her lids followed by a growled possessive "Mine". She feels the fingers glide down to her lips. The pad of a thumb-tip sweeps across and she hears a murmured "Mine" as it invades her mouth pressing down on her tongue, on instinct Little girl moves to open it wider but the other hand keeps her in place and she submits. "Good girl," she hears and her heart swells.

"Look at me," Comes the soft command dripping with the expectation to be followed.

Cautiously, she obeys and Little girls breath hitches in her throat at the woman whose dominance radiates from within as green eyes looks directly into her soul. She looks away, afraid and feels a finger scratching her chin drawing Little Girls attention back. She takes the omega in, the hardline of her jaw, the red of her lips and sharp eyes that seem to burrow into her very being possessing her.

"Stand," the omega commands and Little girl moves into position. Legs wide, hands interlaced behind her neck pushing her chest out. She feels a hand caress her hair before it is gripped and her head is drown back exposing her throat and she feels the omega's breath at her neck.

"What is my name?" the omega asks setting her teeth on little girls skin.

"Mommy." Little girl whines feeling a tightening in her belly just as soft pressure is applied and then released.

"What is your name?" she feels a hand close around her throat, finger at her pulse point.

"Little girl."

"Good girl," Mommy says as she caresses Little girls face and for a second pressure is applied a whisper before it is gone.

"Eyes down," Mommy commands and little girl watches as Mommy's red nail lightly scratches down between her breasts, over her belly and down to her to caged sex. "This displeases me," Mommy says tone disgusted and angry as her hand closes around the metal and Little girl hears a click as it opens freeing her long suffering member. Suddenly her body begins to tremble until a sure hand settles on the small of her back quieting her nerves. Once she had stilled the hand begins to glide down and Little girl feels her body begin to stiffen tight like a drawn bow as the hand draws nearer to the plug in her ass and Little girl works to control her breathing as her heartbeat begins to drum in her ears as she feels the curved hand upon the metal in her ass and on instinct her body bears down causing her to whimper until thankfully the hand is removed leaving the metal alone.

"On your knees, eyes down," Mommy commands resting a hand on Little girls shoulder. "Wait. I'll be back."

From her downcast eyes she watches as the pant legs and black and white shoes leave only to return a few breaths later.

"Look up," Mommy says standing before Little girl again.

Little girls obeys and her eyes settle on the metal plug held out to her in pale hand. It is large and imposing a metal top affixed with a deep red plastic jewel.

"Show me your ass." Mommy growls possessive and little girl shifts presenting herself as instructed. Head low resting on her hands and back at a perfect 45 degree slant. For a spell nothing happens, but she can feel a piercing stare upon her body keeping her on edge. Then softly she feels the slow measured pull as inch by inch the cold hard metal and unyielding stretch leaves her ass followed by the soft angry click of Mommy's tongue. She waits for the onslaught that usually follows. The sinking of a shaft that impales her, but it never comes and little girl waits as a flood of fear and confusion rises within her.

"Mine," Mommy's voice is soft and melty as the mantra repeats while sure hands massages her cheeks and little girl feels her tightest hole begin to contract. "My good girl" comes the whispered praise melting Little girl further to mommy's will. "This will be cold," Mommy warns but to little girl whose rim had been stretch for so long it's like a balm and on instinct she forces her ass higher thanking Mommy. "You are so good," mommy coos as she slowly forces the metal well lubricated plug into Little girls ass until it settles amongst her puckered hole and little girl feels safe.

"Who do you serve?" Comes the voice like a whisper in a dream.

"You." little girl huffs and sighs "I belong to you."

"Good girl." 


	4. Conquered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue on with Kara's first day under Lena's care and the consequences that come of it.

The soft pads of the omega's fingertips run along the skin of little girl's bottom here, pinching it there, keeping her sensitized and focused on mommy's touch. The red jewel nestled between her cheeks keeping her full and on display for mommy's pleasure. There is no rush or hurry, just an air of absolute expectation that swirls and coils about the omega. Little girl shivers waiting for instructions, commands on how to be and act, how to serve and obey. She hears the rustle of fabric as the omega settles on the wide bench before her and idly drags a nail along the dents and dips of her spine, up and down over and over her body shuddering in response. After the 4th pass she feels a palm begin to apply pressure to her lower back causing her to tuck her ass down, keeping her head resting on her hands. A flawless genuflecting creature awaiting mommy's command.

"Up on your knee's Little Girl," Lena barks out sharp like a cracking whip. "Head high, eye's down, legs wide and hands clasp behind your neck, push those tits out." little girl quickly does as she is commanded. "This is pose 1 and you will assume it when I come to greet you, ready for my use." Mommy says, coming around to stand beside her, using the flat of her palm to pushing between her shoulder blades as she pushed the top of her chest back, causing her chest to extent further, nodding in approval. "I will train you to perfection," Mommy continues. "My expectations are simple and my means concise," Lena stood before the alpha, close enough that the course fabric of her pant legs grazed the tips of her pert nipples, causing her breath to hitch slightly.

"You are mine," Mommy says caressing her cheek, swiping a thumb along her lips. "Every inch of this body," Fingers trace along her neck. "Is for my pleasure to use how I see fit. To punish as I see fit, to teach lessons or for my enjoyment, you live to serve me to thank me as I teach you. Say 'Yes, Mommy,' so I know my girl understands."

"Yes, Mommy," Kara choked out as fear strangled her voice making it come out garbled and unclear.

There was a pause, heavy with disappointment and it runs like ice down her spine. Suddenly, Mommy grabs a hold of her hair pulling it back exposing her neck as mommy's other hand wraps around her throat, thumb on her pulse point, applying pressure, causing her to swoon slightly, and her eyes to glaze as her anxiety pheromones spikes.

"Again," Mommy hisses violently against her ear. "Speak clearly," more pressure is applied. "And _never_ make me ask twice. Perfection little girl. That is your baseline."

Mommy's thumb eases off her, but her throat remains exposed.

"Yes, Mommy," She states in a clear voice, even as trepidation coils tighter within her.

"Good girl," Mommy hums, finally letting her hair go. "Now we will go over my rules:

"One: Unless given permission to speak, my girls lips are to remain together, just as they are," Lena says tilting little girls face up. She watches as Mommy's face hovers inches from her own, green eyes baring into her soul, claiming her, dominate and possessive while placing a pale forefinger against her lips. "Keep them tightly pressed together, no matter what. If my girl must moan, whimper, or plead for mercy these lips are to remain closed. Show me my girl understands." Little girl whines pitifully, keeping her lips firmly closed, and tilting her head slightly submitting.

"Good," Mommy purrs. "Two: When permission to speak is granted, Little girl shall always refer to herself as "Your girl. Repeat: 'How may your girl please you.' Clearly now, always in a strong voice. Let me know how proud my girl is to belong to me."

"How may your girl please you, mommy," she states clearly as the omega’s dominance and possession continues to wrap around her like silk.

Mommy hums her approval "Three: Every command is to be executed without delay or hesitation. To do so will earn my girl swift correction. Does my girl understand?" Mommy's asks while roughly pinching and tugging both of little girl’s nipples. 

"Yes, Mommy," Little girl says clearly even as her body shakes with pleasure. 

"Four: When the day is done and I have tucked my girl into bed, she is to remain until I come to collect her. My girl is not allowed to leave unless by my side and she shall conduct herself on her hands and knees. Or unless Mommy has sent Mon-El and or Imra,” Mommy indicates the two figures behind

her and carefully little girl looks at them. “To fetch her. In which case my girl will conduct herself accordingly. Does my girl understand?" every word is punctuated by a slap to her breasts.

She struggles to keep her voice clear as she forces out a. "Yes, Mommy!"

"Five: When instructed to stand my girl will do so with your legs wide and bent, eyes shall be casted down, head held high, hands clasp behind my girl's neck while pushing her chest out. Show me my girl understands," Lena commands and swiftly little girl rises assuming the instructed position making sure to push her chest out as far as mommy had instructed before. Mommy walks around her again, raising her just a bit, causing the muscles in her thighs to further strain. "Good, this is pose 2" Mommy says coming in close biting her ear, causing her body to shudder. "This body belongs to me, alpha," the omega murmurs in her ear. "And therefore must always be displayed for my use. Otherwise, my girl will remain on her knees. Does my girl understand?"

"Yes, Mommy." She replies as the word alpha echoes in her mind, but the omega's touch slowly tracing between her breasts and down her taunt abs narrows her focus back as mommy continues.

"Six," the hand travels down encircling her formerly restrained cock and little girl is unprepared as she hardens in the omega's hand. "I think my girl knows what it is, right alpha?" 

"Yes, Mommy," She moans laboring to keep her voice clear as Mommy continues to work her rubbing a thumb over the weeping divot, squeezing, and massaging the shaft. Driving her mad with sensations she hadn't felt in so long as the silk of possession wraps ever tighter around her with each teasing stroke. "Your girl only comes on your command."

"That's right," Mommy murmurs softly as her hand continues to assault little girls stiffening organ. She feels her body begin to vibrate as she is teased closer and closer to a forbidden release. She begins to whine and plead desperate for mommy's permission as her lower half tightens with each stroke of the omega's hand. But it falls on deaf ears as steady unrelenting pressure is applied with each pass over her overly sensitive shaft. Sobs began to wrack her body as tears spill freely from her eyes she trying in vain to moderate her breathing, to focus on anything but the pleasure she has long been denied and arousal snakes like lightning strike through her. She muffles her scream as the damn with in her breaks and her cock pumps out her release, a mess on the concrete floor. A feeling of relief and intense terror sweeps over her aware of the consequences to come and on instinct her body begins to fold to lick her mess from the floor. But a sharp painful tug on her hair stops her.

"Pose 1," Mommy voice is like a tempest crashing into her as confusion and fear fills her when Mommy's hand clenches around her jaw. "On, hands and knees go to the closet and retrieve the disinfectant spray and paper towel and clean up this mess. Quickly, now, there is still my girl's punishment to attend to." 

**********

It had been so long since little girl had felt the warm, energizing rays from the sun cast its glow upon her skin that tears of joy track silently from her eyes. 

"Such beautiful tears will not save, my girl," Mommy says quietly wiping the tears from her eyes with a white handkerchief using such kindness that little girl is left unbalanced. She was instructed to assumed pose 2 before a padded bench. To the side of it, stands a table which the four implements of her punishment had been laid out. Moving towards the table Mommy grabs the high neck collar. "Hair up," Mommy instructs and little girl obeys. The indents at the bottom of the collar create a snug and sure fit as it is cinch around her throat. The material is soft, yielding just enough to conform to her as pushes her head and neck back slightly at an angle that would be uncomfortable without its support. "Rest this torso over the bench letting these arms hang over," Kara obeys quickly. "Good, I will bound these wrist to these ankles using this," Mommy's holds up a black medium size chain shaped like an "X" with straps for her wrist and ankles connected at the ends. " My girl, may touch," Gingerly, Little girl does so and is surprised by the odd velvety texture of the rubber beneath her fingertips. She was allowed to hold it, feeling it's weight and was instructed to try and break it. Again she obeyed, noting the odd give that stopped just at the limit of her strength before she was forced to give up. She fiddled with the parts where the strap attached to the chain testing it there, noting the same odd give as a feeling of nervousness creeps through her. It is taken from her, and Mommy secures it first around her ankles and then around her wrists. As long as she remains somewhat relaxed there is just enough give to keep her from losing her footing but any sudden movement forward or back uncontrolled with sweep her off her feet. 

Next, she is shown the ball gag, which resembles a small whiffle ball before it is brought to her lips and without being told she opens her mouth to receive it. Earning herself an approving hmm. It is then anchored to the collar keeping her head high and her eyes facing forward.

Lastly, a green tinted paddle is brought before her and she watches as Mommy bends it this way and that, bring it down on her palm so that she can hear the thwack as it meets skin. It sounds sharp and foreboding to her sensitive ears and she works to keep her muscles from clenching. A low thrumming noise catches little girl's attention. Awkwardly she gulps noticing that it is coming from the instrument being wielded before her. Brows furrowing at what it could mean. She whimpers, trembling as whisper soft it is run along the skin of her arm, up and over her shoulder down the center of her spine and just as it reaches the cleft of her ass the noise dulls and a tiny jolt runs through the fleshy cheek of her ass causing the air in her lungs to be blown out in a sputter of spit around and through the holes of the ball in her mouth. She is left panting, but thankfully the sting diffuses quickly.

She feels mommy massage her bottom. "We will start off with ten," Mommy says removing the metal plug from her ass and replacing it quickly with a another one that feels slightly bigger leaving her with a feeling of being overly stuffed.

"One," Mommy barks and Little girl readies herself for it, but is unprepared for the intensity of the jolt that quickens like a flash of electricity through her and it takes all her strength to maintain her balance. She begins to moan desperately as tears begin to stream more openly down her face. She is besides herself when mommy counts out 2 and again she tries to prepares herself, gratefully the jolt that goes through her feels more like a tickle and she breathes a sigh of relief. That relief is short lived as the third is counted and again the jolt intensifies and she is groaning devastated behind the gag. She barely has time to catch her breath before the fourth and fifth rain down upon her exposed and sensitive flesh. The intensity of each strike constantly changing and oscillating from high, medium, and low, with no rhyme or reason, keeping her on edge. She is screaming as the sixth connects and she feels herself soften further, opening her to mommy's dominance. Mommy whispers "Mine," in her ear over and over and Little girl is filled with the desperate need to please and serve mommy. Perfectly as expected. There is no rest as seven and then eight is delivered. She is moaning and whimpering for mercy, apologies that are unrecognizable obstructed by the gag between her lips coated in her drool as it puddles to the ground. By the ninth her throat is raw and her body is drenched in sweat that runs like rivers off her skin. Each strike has soften her, shredding her will, binding and replacing it more completely to Mommy. When the tenth is finally delivered, the jolt that travels through her isn't the worst, it is the softest but her body is so overly sensitize that she seizes for a second, before slumping forward absolutely spent and conquered.

**********

Lena sits exhausted and on the edge of herself, leg bouncing, waiting as patient as she can for Nia to come. She holds herself, arms wrapped around her upper arms and torso as tight as possible, trying to hold the ill-fitting pieces of Lena and Mommy together, until Nia can come and help her make it right. She hums rocking back and forth, trying to calm the flashing divergent images of her mother as the broken hobbled alpha kneeling at her father's feet. Besides, the angry malicious alpha laughing triumphantly as she takes Kara. With each image it feels like her sense of self is being ripped apart. Channeling the rage and dominance needed to help Kara had push the omega to her limits, burying a deep itch beneath her skin.

"Lena," Nia begins rushing into her office but is bought up short by the discordant pheromones that are filling the room. Her eyes bugle at seeing Lena self-soothing on her couch.

In an instant Nia is wrapping Lena in her arms emitting the most potent calming pheromones she can.

"I got you, Lena," Nia murmurs. "I got you. I am here, " she repeats over and over. She has never seen Lena like this, so distraught and so close to the edge before. 

Wisely, Nia had schedule Lena as her last appointment of the day. Holding Lena in her arms she was glad for her foresight. Especially given what she had just witnessed.

To prepare them, the entire psyche department had been called in to watch some of the video footage of Kara's time at Cadmus. As it played the air in the room became stuffy and heavy with angry pheromones from both the alpha's and omega's watching. Those who knew Kara found it hard to watch. Those who didn't were just as affected. There was a madness to Lillian Luthor, an anger that transcended the normal to a deep primal rage. Nia was enthralled by it, the feral side that every alpha has prowling beneath the surface. How masterfully Lillian used it to break the bond between Kara and her alpha. You could see it, happening like a bad soap opera, how meek Kara grew, how trained and condition she became as time passed. Pain was used like a lancet, direct and to the point and became Kara's constant companion, every form of connection couples used was violated. Aftercare became just another form of punishment, there was no reprieve, no calm, only pain, service and total submission. Every mistake no matter how small was met with disproportionate consequences.

Nia felt her omega bristle uncomfortable, seeing the person and alpha that Kara was, being methodically chipped away at, minute by minute, hour by hour, and day by day. Watching the brightness and strength that was part of Kara and her alpha fade was excruciating. The more videos they watch the more the air in the room change. It became a blanket of worry for how Alex would react. Everyone knew how protective the older alpha was of her younger sister, sometimes irrationally so. Awkwardly, everyone agreed to try and keep Alex away from the rehab for as long as possible. Which also became the mandate for anyone who had any kind of interaction with Kara in her past. Nia didn't like it and said as much, but could offer no better solution. They had to stay quiet, Alex better than anyone, besides Lena, knew the protocols involved. No one knew how she would react seeing it done to her sister. No, everyone took the easy way out and when Alex found out it was not going to be their finest moment.

"It was hard," Lena begins in a small pain stickened voice, pulling Nia from her thoughts. "The first week usually is as you get used to being the person the alpha needs you to be. The energy and focus required to assert your dominance over them, to replace the one who first conditioned them, must be flawless. Becoming Mommy, felt like wrapping myself in plastic wrap. It clung awkwardly bunching in places. I had to be in some cases more cruel to compensate. But, each bit of Kara I claimed, seemed to take away another piece of me, of Lena, and replaced it with Mommy. It felt almost like I was drowning."

"Why?"

"Images of my mother kept flashing in my head, one moment she is being punished by my father, the next she is punishing Kara. They kept shifting and changing different scenes that I had witnessed either in real life or watched through video. Sometimes the rage and anger or helplessness fueled me and I put more force behind my blows or my words. I wanted to own Kara, completely. Not as Mommy, but as Lena Luthor, as her Omega. The fear in her eyes as she looked at me or the shake and whimpering sounds were like the sweetest nectar. I wanted more and it scared me, because if felt so natural to own her. It took everything I had to regain some raw semblance of myself again of the omega woman I want to be."

"But you were able to regain yourself." Nia states firmly, taking notes.

"Yes, But barely and not without pin point focus on who Kara was and deserved to be again. The strong air force captain who risked her life for the innocent and made those around her better."

"What else happened today?"

"I punished Kara, using the Green hornet."

"What was that like?' Nia asks feeling a pressing sense of unease form by the implication of it.

"I was awed by the level of pain she could endure and I became unhinged. It was like I was someone else looking on, watching the scene. I was detached from it, like I couldn't own what I was doing. I didn't like this person, but I couldn't stop them because I understood it needed to be done, I was ambivalent."

"Where you scared, angry, joyous, besides, like you said, awed?"

"I was all those things and others. I was filled with such a confluence of mixed emotions that were complementary and conflicting, they feed or battled each other. But, I had to press on, exude more confidence, more control, and more power than I felt master of."

"Are you worried you'll become like your mother or father or…."

"Both," Lena finishes her green eyes looking at Nia so vulnerable and naked. "Am I the product of insanity. Two sets of parents with such a deep capacity for cruelty its part of me, and all that I've done is feed it with this treatment "experiment" I've created and am now in charge of? Is that who I really am?" Lena questioned her voice crack with terror and sadness. She fold inward wrapping her arms around herself again, crying body wracking sobs.

Nia pauses, aware that this is something Lena needs to feel, but not be judge by. So, moving close, letting Lena know she is there by pumping out love and caring pheromones, she lets things settle and find their place.

She offers Lena something she may need.

"When I had first been introduced to your treatment "experiment" as you call it, I was apprehensive about it. It flew in the face of everything our profession said was right and wrong. I was one of the few staff members that were vehemently against it and spoke out, but Hank said if the same old ways aren't working we have to try. I knew the strain and distress each Lost One caused him, everyone did. And how heavy their loss weighed on him. We couldn't keep losing good alpha's, so, I worked to keep an open mind and not simply condemn you for an idea I didn't agree with and thought would cause more harm than good. I wondered, how could perpetuating the cruelty be better, so I followed your teams cases carefully, especially yours. As you helped more and more alphas I began to see the wisdom behind the method. It was because you willingly stood and lived in the darkness with them, that you were able to save them. You and the other omega's on your team became their new anchor, using methods they could understand, now, because that was where they lived. Then gradually, you walked with them out of that darkness and mended or reconnected them with their alpha."

Lena listened, she hadn't known this was how Nia felt. Because, she had always been a good friend, and had been kind to her. She didn't realize how against her methods Nia had been at first. But she appreciated that her fellow omega was willing to give Lena's treatment the benefit of the doubt. It calmed Lena's agitation and made her feel more sure of her methodology.

"Watching the videos of Kara's captivity and seeing what you had firsthand experience with, growing up in that kind of environment had been enlightening. Being nurtured and groomed to continue it and then choosing to not continue to feed it took courage and strength. The more I researched and learned, the more I realized that the reason the old method didn’t' work was because the person helping them didn't want to step foot in the darkness because if was raw and ugly and scared them. They just wanted to heal the alpha and say they did their job. But they weren't it just made it worse. But you were brave and eventually I saw the compassion in your method and a deep willingness to ride the line between a Master and a monster. Most omega's I know, myself included, have no need to get close to that line. We don't operate there or have any desire to drag our alpha's there. We know how to love and nurture and honor their strengths and weaknesses so that they can do the same for us. We are not the lion tamers, we are the tamed lambs. For the majority of the world that is fine, but it doesn't work for those buried in the dark.

"It's okay to be the darkness, Lena, you cannot heal what you aren't willing to uncover and look at. So while you will walk Kara out by being her pillar in the dark. I will do the same with you, by reminding you of your light. So don't fear these demons that are surfacing, it is just their time to be contemplated and if they don't serve you, you are strong enough to kick them out and watch them go."

Lena felt her cheeks redden, and embrace Nia is a bone crushing hug as tears wet the other omega shoulder. It was exactly what she needed to hear to click only "Lena" back into place.

**********

The fog was softer this time, less misty and obscured. The images in Little girl's mind reformed and coalesced into other things. Replacing the pain of then with the pain of now. Mommy shifted from tall to short, from bitter to sweet, and from cruel to purposeful. A yearning grew in her, a need she didn't understand and could not name, but it was there and calling to her. Time kept moving by gradually through the fog as a whisper of a familiar touch filtered through. It rested on her skin and settled in her mind. Around her the scents of love and care and respect filled her nose surrounding her prone form. It lit her up, stoking fires long since died causing her to dream of a faceless Omega and their Alpha.

"They were the first of our kind," the voice spoke reverently. "The first omega and their alpha. And in them the sun, Rao, worshiped by the alpha was given the gifts of fire, strength, and passion. To the Omega, who worshiped the Moon, Koh, the gifts of calm, purpose, and control. They were the two sides of nature, the ebb and flow of tides lapping the shores. Beneath the sun, they ran over hills and plains, through valleys and splashing through rivers, absorbing the life of land. Beneath the moon, they dance under the misty light, hands touching, skin on skin, naked unafraid, lost in the revelry of living and of being. Filled and joyful. Two part of one whole, the first Sacred Couple." 

As Lena watches the alpha's features begin to relax and a smile break forth. She thinks that maybe today wasn't so hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Let me know your thoughts. Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated. 
> 
> Lots of Love, A


	5. Look at me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing get rough and Lena has to deal with the consequences of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a VERY heavy and intense chapter. Features the feelings of abandonment along with the distress that can accompany it. This chapter will also delve a little deeper into one aspect of the dynamic between them that can cross the line into abusive, which Lena does cross purposefully here but not lightly and not without personal consequence. 
> 
> This chapter can be skipped if you feel unsure about it and will not detract from the rest of the story.

Day 2

Slowly, Little girl begins to wakes feeling the aches and pains of her body as she opens her eyes to an unfamiliar ordinary and plain room. The walls are white and bare save for one wall with a large mirror. The light above her is set to low and she is stretched out on a single size bed upon the floor with a discarded covering laying haphazardly at the foot of the mattress. She notes a comfortable green side chair and small wooden table. The carpet covering the floor is plush and thick and grey. Shifting suddenly she is stopped short. Her body starts to tremble, she whimpers, and brings shaking hands to her unplugged hole.

Besides herself with fear of being taken, she is slow to react as mommy opens the door and steps in.

Hesitating a moment too long, her mind still fixated on what is missing. Scrambling, she watches as Mommy's lips purse tight in a frown, while Little Girl belatedly assumes pose 1. Serious green eyes alight frightfully with displeasure that bores like daggers into her. She sees a pale hand tighten its grip around a red collar and thick leash. Her eyes fluttering to the side, settling upon a matching leather paddle dangling from a carabiner on Mommy's hip just before her eyes looked to the floor.

Mommy moves like a stalking lioness, to the green chair. "Come here," Mommy hisses soft and deadly pointing to the space before her on the floor. "It would appear my girl's day begins with a punishment," Still reeling from the fear of her naked hole her shoulders slump minutely before crawling to the spot instructed. "Pose 1," Mommy spits like thunder crashing, taking a seat in the chair. "I saw that little dissatisfied slump," Mommy notes while buckling the collar around little girl's throat and Little girl bows her head in regret. "My girl has just earned double her stirpes," affixing the thick braided short leash to the metal O-ring. "Perfection always, that includes pride in the punishments my girl has earned. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mommy," and the thick leash is stuffed roughly into her mouth.

"We'll see," the threat is spoken to a fine point. "Move," Mommy barks just as a thwack is delivered to her bottom, surprising her and spurring her forward. The missing plug forgotten.

**********

She moves as quick as she can, scurrying like a scared mouse, her heart racing. The paddle upon her flesh setting a quick precise pace, tears fall from her eyes and embarrassment flames her cheeks imagining the eyes of the people they pass. She wants to shrink, but fears the consequences such an act would bring.

By the time they reach their destination, her bottom feels double its size, scalded, and inflamed She finds a small measure of relief as the bright sun falls on her face. Vaguely mindful of where they are. A quiet rumble sounds as she Tilts her face, closing her eyes she, and lets the sunshine dry her tears.

She is startled when the short leash is taken from her mouth and feels the anger vibrating off Mommy in waves. 

She is lead to a small pavilion, to an area where thick metal and rubber leather padded cuffs dangle from a metal grid system set into the ceiling. Matching cuffs are anchored permanently to the concrete floor. She is told to stand in the "x's" near the floor straps while the chains over her are released enough so that her wrists may easily be bound. Soon her ankle follow. She hears a click and slowly her cuffed arms are hoisted above her head causing her body to become almost completely taunt with just the barest amount of give. 

"I am very disappointed little girl," Mommy begins running a finger along defined and panting abs. "To take so long making herself ready for me, and being so disrespectful," finger moving along her hips and up her side. "This body is mine," Mommy says grabbing her tortured meat of her ass hard. "I thought I made that clear. It was even professed to me. Did my girl lie?" Mommy's wraps a hand around her neck massaging her pulse point. Little girl shakes her head eyes pleading. "Clearly, something went amist, and I cannot let that stand. Since my girl obviously needs further instruction . I shall ensure that lesson is learned here and now." Mommy says twisting both of little girls nipples roughly. Causing the her to whimper in pain. "Mon-el will help me drive this lesson home," Mommy informs her casually calling Mon-el to stands before them with a thick belt held out for them to see.

**********

Mommy grips her chin commanding her to hold her gaze, green eyes molten, angry, and unyielding. Little girl is barely able to contain the gasp as mommy's hand encloses around her cock. Eyes widening as pressure is applied, up and down in slow easy strokes. A finger rubbing the sensitive weeping head over and over, bringing her torturously closer to the edge. Dangerously near to close, her eyes narrow against the tightening coiling pleasure that is centered in her belly. But fears the wrath that such foolishness will surely bring. Mommy is a tempest storm with eyes like crashing seas and Little girl is easily swallowed up and drowned in its depths.

"You may cum as you please," Mommy offers charitably. "That is…. if you can," she adds softly with a devilish smirk.

Too caught up in the snaking building pleasure, the warning goes unheard. Her member begins to pulse and throb in Mommy's hand, body writhing drawing closer to the edge and just before she tumbles fully over, her shaft is released and a thwack resounds against the sensitive inside flesh of her right thigh. She groans long and throttled her lips pressed tight as her climax is ripped away.

"Ah," Mommy whispers mockingly eyes alight with wick intent as the omega's hand again begins to work and tease her cock.

There no sense, just action and it leaves her a quivering, sobbing mess. Her hips bucking futility, body drenched as orgasm after orgasm is denied stolen away with each sharp strike to her skin. She whimpers and whines fervently behind closes lips she begs and pleads as each lash and denied release softens her. Soon, the delirium sets in. The omega's green eyes possessing her, becoming her world. Beguiling hushed words are repeated sinking hooks into her mind. ' _Don't fight me, little one, surrender. Surrender and please me. Obey me. Serve me. Relinquish every last bit to me_.' Little by little she does, submitting everything she can, every last drop to Mommy.

"That's enough Mon-el," Mon-el steps away as mommy releases her still stiff shaft. "Repeat after me 'Your girl is sorry, and will never do it again.' followed by a kiss on my cheek. This is how to thank me. Do it now"

Little girl quickly does as she is told. "Little girl is forgiven." Mommy replies and a reciprocating kiss is pressed to little girls cheek sending unfamiliar shivers down her spine.

"Now. When I release these bonds she is to bow completely on to the floor, knees folded under her, head resting on her hands and her bottom resting on her heels," Little girl shakingly assumes position as instructed. "This is pose 3. In this pose my girl will never be harmed. She is safe. This pose is for reflection and pause. So she may gather herself and her thoughts. Here her mouth may relax and be open, but she must always be silent. This pose is safe."

It takes some time for Little girl to fully relax into the pose, on alert for any sudden pain that may be mete out as Mommy stands beside her, the fabric of her pant leg resting against her side. As the seconds and minute pass and nothing happens, little girl slowly feels her body relax and her mind drift. Waves of calming pheromones fill the air around her and the omega transform into a protector of sorts in her mind. She lets her mind blank, basking in the warmth of being shielded and owned in this new and unfamiliar way.

"Little girl," Mommy intones after some time has passed. She feels mommy's hand move to her upper chest, just below her collarbone where it is lifted slightly before the hands sweeps forward, catching on her chin and bringing her face up where her eyes settle on the plug held out in front of her. She whines soft and pleading as relief sweeps through her. "Assume pose 4," Mommy instructs. "Ass up, legs wide, your hole on display so I may fill it and we can start our day."

Quickly she complies. Giddy as the metal plug slides home. Mommy calls her ' _Mine_ ' and her world is made whole.

"Come now," Mommy says and quickly little girl crawls ready at mommy's side and moves in step with the smacks to her ass.

**********

By the time they reach Mommy's office, Little girl is in a fit of agitation, her member in utter torment between her legs and tears again wet her cheeks. She is panting heavily, body again drenched in sweat. A tightly wound jumble of aroused submission, focused single-mindedly on being a model of Mommy's expectations. 

She is driven to a small dining set as Mommy takes a seat near the wall, little girl is instructed to kneel on the small cushion next to her. "Rest your butt on your heels, back straight, hands clasps over your lap conceal that dick, it has no place here." Little girl quickly obeys while Mon-el and Imra take up the empty seats across from them. Once they are all seated, a large cart is wheeled in by an alpha dressed in white. Her nose twitches, as the smell of bacon and eggs and waffles wafts from the food, filling her nose, causing her stomach to rumbling.

From her spot on the floor, Little girl notices Imra and Mon-el are holding hands under the table. An odd indescribable feeling suffusing through her at the sight. Above them they talk and converse while mommy from time to time offers her a bit of food. She takes it between her teeth careful not to nip at mommy's fingers.

When their food is done, Mon-el and Imra gather up all the plates including mommy's and leave them.

Mommy turns to her, lifting her face the omega's thumb swipes over her lips and forcing its way between them. Feeling her teeth and tongue.

"Thank me for the food." 

She pulls back carefully pressing a gentle kiss to mommy's thumb before saying, "Thank you Mommy, for feeding your girl."

"Hmm," the omega smiles. "Thank me like that from now on."

"Yes, mommy."

Belly full she is lead to the wall facing the omega's dark wood desk to oddly padded structure anchored to the wall that resembled a four legged grey bug. As little girl tries to make sense at what she is looking at, two large alpha's enter and are instructed to gather her up and fit her tightly to the odd structure. Together as one they lift her one on either side. Shaping her body to fit perfectly into the figure on the wall. Her arms are bent at a 45 degree angle, biceps resting on shelves while her wrists are and fasten into rubber and cotton padded cuffs. Her are legs spread wide, placed on a lower set of shelving that forces her cock to jut forward. Her face flushes violently in embarrassment and tears track from her eyes. Her legs are bound completely with fabric lined full thigh length straps. Posing her as a splayed and open figure on display. Once she is secure, Mommy comes to gently wipe her tears away.

"No more tears, little girl," comes the sweet command as a tissue blots her eyes. "I wish to admire this body as I work," Mommy murmurs resting an open hand at the base of her throat over her collarbone. "To enjoy the taunt muscles of these abs," the hand moves down ghosting over her belly. "The fine lines of these arms," the hand move up along her side gliding from one arm, open palm teasing over her pert nipples to her other arm. "and these legs." the hand moves down along her other side from one leg, sending pulses of need along her skin as it travels above the line of her pubic hair to her other leg. "To this straining, strong, and ready cock, as it suffers for me," and the omega's pale hand slaps her member causing her hips to buck helplessly, ass twitching around the plug. "Is my girls purpose not to please me and serve me and obey my every whim and command?" Mommy asks guiding little girl's head into a slot that both cradles and removes her peripheral view. She feels a slight tug to each side of the collar as a hook is attached, effectively boxing her in. "Answer me."

"It is, mommy," she states wide eyed and trembling.

"Always remember that," Mommy slaps her breasts admiring the way they bounce. "Quiet time," mommy continues resting a forefinger vertically against her lips. Little girl nods in understanding. The omega settles at her desk.

For the rest of the day she watches the omega, learning and studying the planes and angles of her face. The fullness of red tinted lips and the kind sweetness of the smile she gives to everyone but little girl. She stares at the only place her predicament allows and never once do bright green eyes glance her way. She is just an invisible thing naked and on display. Tears of jealousy fall from her eyes as rapt attention is given to everyone that comes and goes while little girl is studiously ignore.

Suddenly the sound of Mommy's joy filled laughter fills the room, when an alpha named Andrea comes in bringing some sweet dessert is hidden from view. Discontent flares within her, as an odd pain in her chest blooms. As Mommy and the alpha leave quickly heads close. The only things filling her frame of vision is an empty abandoned desk. 

Hours pass and the pain in her chest continues to grow as minutes continue on with mommy nowhere to be seen. She strains her hearing and sense of smell looking searching for mommy but the only thing she hears is a low buzzing noise that when focused on too long on begins to hurt. The pain, soon, becomes a wallowing pressure and her mind as she begins to drift in and out of reality.

**********

She is awaken to the sharp bite of tiny teeth as a weighted metal bell clamp is attached to her right nipple. As she adjusts to the sensation she notes the tinkling after each breath. Causing her to become hyper aware of the limpness of her cock as it hardens again as jolts of pleasure run through her body. She moans broken like glass as another clamp is attached to her left nipple. The stimulation doubling as each breath she takes causing the clamps to jog, bells to chime and pull her pert and achy buds. 

Stepping back with a please hum, swats at her breast, causing Little girl to tense before settling back at her desk focusing on her work.

Once again, Little girl is ignored.

It becomes a losing battle as she tries to calm her breathing and mitigate the pulses that run again and again through her shaft keeping her on the edge of her release. The incessant ringing of the bells cause her being to fill with agitation furthering her torture. The only solace she feels is that on some level this is for mommy's pleasure. She sobs wanting only to be a good girl and earn back her mommy's attention.

She moves in and out of subspace, discordant images blinking like rapid fire through her mind. She chants 'Little girl's purpose is to please mommy. Little girl belongs to mommy. Little girl is mommy's to command.' over and over again a mantra to endure the suffering and submission mommy requires of her. She sobs silently, her body growing tighter and tighter ready and so achingly close. That she..

"Director?" Jess calls popping her head through the door. "Is there anything else you need me to do before I head home?"

"Yes, please have Stan and Joe come to my office."

"Will do, Director," Jess says popping back out only to return a moment later. "They are on their way. Is there anything else?"

"No, Thank you, Jess, enjoy the rest of your evening."

"You too, Director."

It doesn't take long for Stan and Joe to appear, making their way directly to remove her from the wall, and place her carefully on the floor on her knees. Body trembling with fatigue she carefully shifts into pose one. "Thank you," Mommy says ushering the alpha's from her office. She removes the paddle from her belt and little girl quickly shifts to her hands and knees ready for the smack to her bottom. Her body filling to the brim with joy at finally having mommy's full attention. Head held high, looking straight ahead even as tears of joy stream down her face. They returned again to the outdoor punishment area and Little girl feels her heart plummet to her stomach. Even as mommies rules remind her that punishment can be given for any reason, for lessons or simply Mommy's pleasure. 

She is again lead to area from this morning. Tears of joy become tears of sadness as the ball gag is buckled in her mouth.

"Shh shh," Mommy cooes softly once little girl is again bound before her, wiping tears from her eyes, and pressing soft kisses on her lids. She is once again instructed to hold mommy's gaze as a hand encircle her shaft.

"Only on my command," Mommy whispers with serious eyes.

Little girl nods, fighting the urge to close her eyes as the hand moves faster over her, Mommy's eyes hold her steady fixing her in place. That is until she feels the familiar tightening and her hips buck whining already teetering on the edge.

"Come," and little girl does, eyes narrowing, body releasing like a firestorm as the grip around her member loosens letting it spurt out her release.

Coming back down from her high, cock still hard and straining mommy strokes it again, pumping up applying precise pressure to the underside of her shaft. She moans deep and devastated, whining as her lower half tightens ready to blow.

"Come," mommy whispers again, leaning in to bite her ear lobe.

" _Yours_ ," little girl moans unrecognizably around the gag, body trembling as she comes.

It becomes the mantra she cries as mommy continues to stroke and tease her.

By her 4th orgasm tears stream down her cheeks, mixing with the cum mommy gathers with each stroke over her now softening member.

By the 6th and final release she is barely able to maintain eye contact, vision becoming blurred, and body shuddering without pause. "Relax my girl, and come for me." and little girl does, the hardest one yet. Full body spasms that quake through her bones shifted and pulled as her cock pumps out its final load. Her screams echoing, her cock fully spent as her head slumps forward onto mommy's shoulder.

She is given a moment to regain her strength before she is removed from her bounds and ordered to quickly clean up her mess as mommy washes her hands. When the floor is clean and gleaming, Mommy takes a moment to clean her before she paddled back to her room.

Without pause she is paddled directly into the bathroom where a hot bath is waiting. Drawing her knees to her chest in the tub, pliant as Mommy bathes her, letting the silence settle over them. An odd sense of something itches at her skin as mommy washes her hair. Stepping out, instructed to assume pose 2, mommy towel dries her quickly. When they emerge a hot plate of food is waiting on the table in her room. Without being told she assume pose 5 on the floor just behind the chair. She is told to move so that Mommy may see her and happily she complies. She waits patiently in plain view as mommy eats her fill before the rest is again fed to her. When the omega rests her thumb against her lips, she presses a kiss to the pad and thanks mommy for the food. Mommy smiles as little girls eyes begin to droop and she is ordered to bed. 

It doesn't take long before she is relaxed and softly snoring.

**********

Lena lays staring at the ceiling in Nia office. Wrapped within the struggles from today. Nia sits patiently, pumping out soothing pheromones waiting for Lena to begin.

It is quiet in the Mental Health Building, save for herself and Brainy, the rest of staff having left for the day. This last appointment is the most important one in her books, because helping Lena put herself back together would always take priority. 

Nia noted the blank gaze as the air around the omega feels troubled and sad. 

"I feel like a monster," Lena begins bringing her arms up to wrap around herself. "I feel dirty and cruel and perverted."

"Why?" Nia asks in a carefully neutral tone.

"I had to start our day with a punishment. It forced me to step over the line between mommy and monster. I beat her and teased her and denied her repeatedly." Lena choked out tears threatening to fall. I made her look at me as I did so, I become someone whose sole purpose was to possess Kara completely and so I swallowed her whole, while I denied her. Taking her in bit by bit."

Nia attempted to swallow inaudibly. "What kind of punishment?"

"I would tease her to the edge and right before her release I would let go of her and Mon-el would beat her with a thick belt. Denying her release. It wasn't meant to hurt her, her tolerance is too high, it was meant to stun and soften her.

"Why?"

"The delirium from to many denied orgasms is potent. It allows me to burrow deeper."

"Why do you need to "burrow deeper?"

"Because the conditioning she endured is deep and goes as far down as her subconscious. To get there I must own her completely. Everything that is Little Girls and Kara must be Mommy's. Nothing can be allowed outside of my grasp. She truly is the worst case we have ever worked. The depths of her conditioning is impressive. I feel guilty for how awed I feel."

"How do you know it goes down to her subconscious?"

"Because of how violently she reacts to certain sensations while asleep,"

Nia eyes widened in shock and concern. "What do you mean?"

"After our session, when she had passed out from the pain, I took her to the room that had been readied for her. I prepared her for bed and first removed the plug from her. I was pleased it didn't cause her to fuss. I thought 'This is good, I may have pushed past her walls enough that she will be okay. Turns out I was very wrong." a shiver ran up Lena's spine. "I wanted to apply some of that healing lotion I had developed to help lessen the scars and cuts on her body. She has so many and I am only adding to them. As I was rubbing it on her skin she started to cry, deep belly sobs. She never woke, she just kept trying to shrink smaller and smaller. I eventually had to stop because she began screaming. I was shaking so bad as I went to cover her, she screamed again. Surprised, I quickly ripped the blanket from her and she instantly quieted down."

"My god," Nia exclaims. "That's horrible."

Lena just nods, arms wrapping tighter around herself.

"Sitting with her a bit, I took deep calming breathes. I wondered what I could do and so I left and came back with the First one. The myth I had found about the First Omega and Alpha. I began to read to her. Incrementally I watched her body relax more and more. She was calming the air in the room shifted. Eventually she smiled," Lena reminisced. "It felt good."

"That…"

"But…." Lena continued her face souring. "This morning, when I entered her room, Kara was panicked, and the room was heavy with distraught stink. My omega keen in anger with in my chest and my legs nearly buckled. She saw me, her eyes vaguely wild as she slowly registered who I was and what was expected of her. I used my omega's anger, pushing it out at her, letting her disobedience be the cause and I could see the terror that filled her eyes. When I told her she would be punished I saw a slight dip in her posture. She needed to be focused and so I doled out her punishment. It was then that realized the plug represented something different to Kara's State of mind. It was firmly attached to when she was being taken. I'm scared to even fathom what was done to her while she slept.

"After," I fed her breakfast and then bound her to my office wall, and ignored her for the rest of the day. At one point the room began to fill with angry and frustrated alpha pheromones. I don't think she knew she was doing it. I decided the best course would be to let her stew knowing it would further bind her to me. Just as I knew ignoring her as she was made watch me as I didn't acknowledge her. One of the video's talks about abandonment conditioning and how successful it was at getting Kara to obey. Which makes sense given that her parents died in a car crash."

Nia nodded. "I saw her," she murmurs looking at her notepad.

"You did?" Lena exclaimed sitting up.

"Yes, I had overheard a couple of care staff talking about her. They were saying how bad she looked her body covered in all those scars and marks. I wanted to see for myself. When I got there I saw the note that had been taped saying to ignore the alpha on the wall. Luckily when I went in she was sleeping. She looked so tired, even at rest. The video logs we had watched were grainy and you couldn't see the full extent what her body looked like. The reality was so much worse."

"It is," Lena agreed quietly.

"She was mumbling in her sleep. 'Please come back mommy.' She sounded so devastated and afraid."

Lena grew quiet and began rocking back and forth, trying to process this new info.

"Now I just feel worst."

It took them an hour more as Nia helped Lena unpacked this new information. By the time she was headed back to Kara's she felt more at ease. 

**********

_The fog is cold and heavy, as sounds of past pain echoed through the depths of consciousness. She whimpers, arms tight around her chest body bowed pleading for the pain to stop watching as her alpha is being taken from her inch by inch the bounds that connected them slowly being severed. Mommy laughs telling her she doesn't need her useless alpha, to be mommy's little girl, she only needs to obey and submit. She is worthy of nothing else. She is just a possession to be treated as mommy sees fit. As mommy continues to laugh warmth begins to spread through her body and the pain begins to fade. A soft reverent voice telling her of an Omega and an Alpha, as it spoke she began to picture the omega with green eyes and red lips and raven hair._

_"The Omega loved its Alpha and the Alpha did in turn. They moved as one, fought as one, breathed as one. Their hearts beating the same beat connected. But there was something missing a gnawing emptiness that neither of them could understand. It continued until finally they were forced to called upon their Gods for guidance._

_The Gods waited until the moments just before night. Coming doing they told the couple with were perfect but incomplete. This didn't make sense and the omega ask for more. Instead of answering plainly the Gods sent them on separate journeys, that the answer they seek would be here waiting for them when they made it back home. So the Sun flung the alpha the west and the moon flung the omega to the east."_

Filling the room with calming caring pheromones, Lena closes the book, taking in Kara's softening features. Watching as they begin to relax, remaining tame and neutral. ' _At least they are calm,'_ she sighs.


	6. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a much softer chapter. We see the softer side of Kara's treatment.

Day 3

A strong sweet scent pulls her from sleep. Blinking and wiping the gunk from her eyes they open to the pale figure sitting in the green chair deep in thought. Eyes looking to some far off place beyond where

Little Girl can see. She moves carefully, barely making a rustle of noise across the carpeted floor. Green eyes train on her as she tentatively pressing a meek kiss to the pale hand wrapped around the red collar and leash

resting upon the crossed knee before assuming pose 1. Ignoring the small niggle to the back of her mind of something amiss.

"Thank you," red lips soften, as a finger runs along her jaw to tuck a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "Lift this hair," Mommy murmurs and little girl quickly complies. Gently the collar is buckled around her neck followed soon by the thick leash, which is then held out for her to hold between her teeth "Come." Little girl's head is held high and she crawls proud at Mommy's side, focused only on where Mommy leads her.

They head again to the outdoor area and she is quickly lead through to a shaded spot beneath a large tree. Imra sits upon a padded bench, back straight, tall and proud waiting for them. Something within her chest tightens, beating against her ribs, but mommy's soft touch on her shoulder calms it, and little girl rubs her cheek against Mommy's leg in thanks.

As they draw closer, Imra stands moving to the side as she greets the omega with a small tilt of the alpha's head. "I have asked Imra to help me this morning," Mommy states as she sinks onto the spot that Imra just vacated. "She is to be refer to as Ma'am. Obey her as I am obeyed. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Good," Removing the leash from her collar. "Now stand and follow Imra."

Carefully she does, glancing from time unsure if she will be punished. Mommy nods encouraging her and as her legs extend to their full height she feels disoriented at the difference. She isn't given long to adjust when Imra commands her to follow. On shaky unsure legs she moves in Imra's wake. Following to a spot where a row of rolled up yoga mates are kept.

"Do what I do," Imra says reaching and grabbing one. There are a rainbow of colors and little girl picks one in the identical shade as Imra's.

Together they move to a spot under mommy's watchful eye. She is instructed to stand facing the alpha.

"Stand tall," Imra intones. "Eyes closed and face lifted to the Sun, let Rao's rays wash over us. Let it bathe us in its energy. Feel it's warmth, it tingles, strumming like lighting through the blood in our veins Can little girl feel it? Answer me."

"Yes, Ma'am," Little girl breathes in awe, feeling the warmth fill her body and senses.

"Good, Follow my breaths, little girl. Use our senses, our sharp ears. In through our nose, hold, now out through our mouth" And she does, long drags of air are pulled in, held, than let out. Little girl feels a stirring with in her chest and body. They do this 5 times and her breath naturally begins to sync with Imra's. On the 5th exhale, Imra instructs her to face her again. 

The stand facing each other. A hush descends as their chest expands and contracts mirror images of the other. On the next inhale Imra's arms move above her head. Up high, breath held, body reaching towards the sun as blue eyes look directly at her, regarding her, watching every move she makes. The exhale their arms back done to their sides. Inhale. Hold breath. Exhale right legs moves out to the right, knee bent slightly. Hold breath, Inhale. Hold breath. Exhale, bend right knee further. They go thru this twice. Returning to facing each other, then again, before switching to the other leg. Little girls muscles begin to strain. She inhales again and feels an itch within her chest, her mood becoming agitated as it begins to worsen. As if something is awakening, but it scares her. She begins to lose her focus, mouth hung open panting, a tingle running through her.

"Little girl, focus," Imra barks seeing her breathing destroyed. "Look at me," she feels a hand wrap around her chin, blue eyes boring into hers. Pulling her out of her errant thoughts. "Follow me, do nothing more, stay present. Mommy is watching," her chin is shifted to looked to where the omega sits beneath the tree. Eyes trained on them, a slight displease frown on the Omega's face. Little girl softly whines in response. "Be present," Imra commands shifting back to face the alpha.

"Yes, Ma'am." Little girl's voice is small and sheepish. Stealing a quick glance at Mommy. Relieved to see the frown is gone.

They begin again and little girl focuses everything she can on following Imra. Sweat dripping down her body from the mental and physical exertion. Breathing and twisting this way and that. Breathing and sinking down to the ground her body folded completely over her knees, head resting on the mat, and arms stretch out before her. They continue breathing always as they push the limits of Little girls muscles inching deeper and further into many of the poses. The itchy feeling returns but it is almost restrained and just out of reach.

By the end, little girl is drenched in sweat. Chest heaving in short burst of breath, muscles trembling, and she is glad for the respite when she is instructed to lay on her back facing the sun.

Just as her body begins to relax further, she is roused and follows Imra to a large enclosed shower. Imra removes her collar and proceeds to wash it. Little girl is instructed to wash both mats with soap and warm water. All three are hung out in a sunny back area to dry. She is then lead into the shower proper where she is told to wash the alpha's body and hair. After she is done the alpha washes her in turn.

"On all fours little girl," Imra says when they have dried their bodies and Imra has brushed her hair. Imra retrieves her collar from the back and they make their way back to Mommy.

"Assume pose 3," Mommy says pointing to her side as Imra places the collar in her outstretch hand. "Thank you, Imra, I'll see you at breakfast." 

Imra nods once before taking her leave.

"I am very proud of my girl," Mommy comments and little girl can feel the gentle glide of finger tips circling her back. She sighs content and melting into the omega's soft touch. They stay like that for a while, listening to the sounds of leaves rustling in the breeze that dances over her skin. To the gentle trickle of water off somewhere. Eventually little girl is ordered to assume pose 1 and her collar is again settled in place. Mommy tugging it lightly a silent reminder of who little girl belongs to and little girl answers with a kiss to the open palm that rest near her face. "Thank you," Mommy says smiling. From her pocket she holds out Little girls metal plug. Little girl eyes widen as her body begins to tremble, noting it's absence. She wants to move and present herself, but marshals herself to wait on Mommy's pleasure. The moment the question passes those red lips she shifts turning around and resting her cheek to the ground, presenting her ass to receive the plug. There is a pause, where mommy gently traces her puckered hole, before she feels the cool liquidly metal being slowly pushed in and settling snuggly between her cheeks. She is instructed to assume pose 1 and her leash is once again attached to the O-ring. She opens her mouth and Mommy kisses her forehead before the leash is placed between her waiting open mouth.

They head again to mommy's office, her head held high checking to see the hustle and bustle that is around her, head swinging this way and that. Mommy stops suddenly gripping the top of her head and setting it forward. It is held there, grip tighten slightly the implications of what is expected plain. They move forward again and little girl ignores what is around her. In the office Mon-el and Imra are already there, talking quietly on the couch. Heads close invading each other's space. They seem relaxed and at ease. Mon-el whispers something in Imra's ear and the alpha laughs, eyes crinkling in joy pulling the omega in to kiss the mark upon his neck. She watches his eyes grow wide, and see the shiver that runs along his body. They lean forward, foreheads touching whispering, soft, and smiles on their faces. She feels mommy's fingers lightly scratch her head and without thinking she leans her body into the omega's hip. A low rumbling purr emitting from her chest.

"Come on, you two love birds," Mommy says with a grin, tugging gently on Little Girls hair. The lovebirds stand and follow making their way to the table. Little girl kneels upon the cushion on the floor assuming pose 5. This time an omega brings their food, three plates heaped high with potatoes, and sausages and eggs. Placing between them a large bowl of mixed fruit, that Mommy, Imra, and Mon-el each stab with their forks. Sometimes one of the love birds would offer the other a piece of fruit, holding their fork before the other. Laughing and smiling as its accepted or keeping it just out of reach. They kiss often, upon the mark on their necks, the lips wet with fruit juice. The room fills with their happy mated pheromones. 

Mommy smiles as she feeds her. Soft words and gentle touches. 

When they are done, Mon-el and Imra again remove their dishes and leave, passing by Stan and Joe who gather little girl up affixing her once again to the wall. Quickly, tears begin to fill her eyes, Mommy coos softly, wiping them, telling her how beautiful she is caressing her cheek with a crooked finger. Little girl's chest swells at the praise and the pride reflected in the eyes that claim her. Without being ask she relaxes her neck, setting her head into the slot at the top. Mommy smiles as she attaches Little girls collar keeping her in place.

Today mommy looks at her, eyes sweeping over her form, appraising her. Green eyes alight and she works to be the proud being the omega always asks her to be. 

At some point, Mommy leaves taken away by other things. Her body slumps, closing her eyes, picturing mommy smile. She feels tears begin to fall from her eyes down her cheeks as the second and minutes pass and she fall into a fitful sleep. She dreams of a faceless alpha with golden hair, sitting close to an omega that looks like mommy. They rest together under a tree as the omega feeds her alpha fruits. Grapes and strawberries. Juice running down from wet lips. The alpha clings to the omega, kissing along an unmarked neck. The alpha's nuzzles below the omega's ear whispering softly things that make the omega smile and laugh. Foreheads touching. 

She is again stirred awake, by the sweet smell of omega and a soft hand that cups her cheek. Reflexively, she leans against it, eyes fluttering open as the blurry imagine clarifies into Mommy. Stan and Joe wait and eventually place her on her knees. 

The o-ring on her collar is gently tugged leading her into the direction of the couch where the lovebirds had sat. She watches as mommy settles in, legs folded under. "Come, rest with me here," Mommy murmurs softly leading her head to rest on her lap. Little girl nuzzles into burying her face in the omega's belly, hearing its soft gurgling noises. Mommy leans forward slightly, retrieving from the coffee table some reports that needs attention.

Time passes, and little girl gets lost in the feeling of closeness. The way the omega's hand idly moves through her hair. Sometimes scratching her scalp feeling a distant setting off a low rumbly purr from the omegas ministrations.

She loses time, lost in the now that shift moment by moment. Content to simply be. Until Jess again pops her head into the office offering last minute help before she heads home.

Mommy declines wishing the omega a goodnight.

"Thanks, Director. You, too."

They do not stay long after that, heading again back to the room Little girl sleeps in. She is lead into the bath, where mommy's sure and steady hands rub a soft cloth along her skin.

It is nice and she feels safe, and she melts into mommy like the water gliding down her back.

After they have dinner. Mommy feeds her spiced chicken, creamy potatoes, and warmed spinach. For desert she is fed sweet juicy strawberries.

It is nice and she feels safe and she melts into mommy like the juice down her throat.

Belly full and sated, she is instructed lay in bed, and wait as the Mommy quickly steps out. The omega returns quickly, book held in her hand. Mommy settles in next to her, resting her body on the floor near the bed. Cautiously she snuggles in close, mommy rests her hand on Little girls shoulder. Something niggles in familiarity in the back of her mind at the story of an Omega and their Alpha.

It is nice and she feels safe and she melts into mommy like the thumb stroking her shoulder.

She begins to yawn, wide gapping full body movements. The book is closed. Content and at ease, she notes a cooling cream being applied to her skin in circular and calming patterns.

It feels nice and she feels safe, and she is lulled into a sound sleep.

**********

Lena doesn't say much, only asking if they can sit outside, wanting to sit beneath in Koh's glow. So they do, silently striding along the cobble stone path towards the Lookout and sitting on opposite side of the single bench overlooking National City. The full moon is bright and big and its proximity feels close enough to touch. It's milky glow casting a ghostly overlay to their pale skin, making them look ethereal and otherworldly.

"I remember Koh." Nia intones, head tilting back, eyes alight, trying to remember what Lena had once told her. "The Moon god, that gave birth to the first omega."

"Top marks," Lena smiles, but it wanes quickly as she stares out at the twinkling far away lights of the city.

"Was today bad?" Nia asks, noting the scent of sadness that emanates from the omega, even while she seems more at ease since beginning Kara treatment.

"No, not at all, overall it was a good day."

"Then why do you seem sad?"

"Because, I hate that Kara is going through this, and I hate that my mother is the reason she is." Lena got lost in the silence again, and Nia waited, looking out letting Lena come back in her own time.

"It was nice today, with lots of soft touches, and subtle displays of dominance. Treating her as the precious and worthy being she is."

"How did she respond to that?" Nia asks while making notes in her pad.

"Good," Lena replies, smiling softly. "Her day started with Imra teaching her Rao's Salutation. Her mind and her muscles being worked as Imra used her alpha to call to Kara's. There was a moment where Kara began to become agitated, her pheromones pumping erratically. Luckily Imra calmed her by reminding her that I was watching. She appeared to settle, but I still sensed and unease about her just below the surface, but she was able to control it and was able to finished the set. After I had her stay by my side in her safe pose, circling her back with my nails. Her scent calmed considerably at my touch. 

"It is important that she start seeing health Omega Alpha interactions so I had Mon-el and Imra to start modeling them for her. Letting her see what a loving, happy and playful couple looked like. Just watching and being exposed to that type of relationship. I placed her on my wall again, but this time I made a point to look at her and see her, her pheromones spiked with pride. Later on, I left her there while I went about my rounds, checking in on the other omegas and their charges. When I returned I had her brought down and sat with her head in my lap as I read yesterday reports. Softly scratching her head. She began to purr. "

"That sounds nice," Nia remarks with a pleased smile.

"It was, Kara is still buried, but I saw that she was curious. Which gives me a reason to believe that she can be saved."

Nia got quiet, letting that statement sink in. Nodding her head, because really there was nothing to say. Today was a good day and they could rejoice in that.

**********

_The Alpha came to, in a forest that filled it's nose with new and alien scents. The crisp smell of water nearby with something sweet and fragrant. The unfamiliar scents of animals some that were alike while other spoke of danger and bad consequences. A feeling of dread at how different it is from its native home. Turning around, it scented the air, thinking it could find the scent of the Omega. It took many passes, and each turn a feeling of irritation clawed from it belly, up its throat, and out in the angry snarl that rent the air. The Alpha fell to its knees, strong nails digging tracks in the dirt. Hitting the turned earth in frustration._

_In its fit of rage it lifted it head howling its anger to the Moon God above. Nothing happened and so the alpha sank, tears streaming down its face. Unsure of what to do next._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting and sorry for the slight delay. Thanks for reading.


	7. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I know it's been a while. Things are just crazy and I felt a bit blocked while trying to write this chapter. 
> 
> We've moved ahead some, progressing a little further into Kara's treatment. 
> 
> Just a little heads up: There is a lot of emotions and spanking so please be mindful as you read. 
> 
> Thank you again for your patience and I hope enjoy.

They had fallen into a routine of sorts. Little girl quickly learning the tones and textures of submitting to and pleasing Mommy. The concise expectations demanded of her and the punctuated and varied in-between layers of punishments she would earn. The subtitles of which she had yet to fully grasp.

Like usual she wakes to the room filled with Mommy's calming scent. Bleary eyes clearing and settling on the omega, whose green eyes regard her thoughtfully, singularly commanding the very state of being she resides in.

With the utmost of submission and respect she makes her way over, carefully aware of the gaze that follows her. Mommy's expression is serious before softening ever so slightly when Little girl presses a kiss to the pale hand. Assuming pose 1, she waits eyes downcast, breath slow and steady, waiting, and ready. She feels a firm grip on her chin, her head being tilted this way and that, a soft air of something swirling around them. 

Soon her collar is cinched around her throat, the leash secured to the o-ring and placed carefully between her lips. Quickly, they make their way to the outdoor area, her head high looking forward sure of where she is being led.

Below the shade of the tree, Imra waits for them. Silently, the alpha stands bowing her head slightly as Mommy settles in the spot Imra had just vacated.

Silently, the leash is removed and without being told Little girls stands and follows the alpha to a sunny spot not far from Mommy watchful gaze.

They begin as always faces raised to the sun, basking in the warmth of its bright rays. One deep breath in, they begin stretching their bodies muscles loosening under her skin. As they move something stirs within her chest. Tightening and loosening with each pose they shift into and out of. A malaise settles there. A low menacing rumble suddenly sounds. 

She is startled by the firm grip of Mommy's hand to her neck. "Relax," Mommy's hisses sharply inches from her ear, bending her forward, and causing Little girl to whine. "Focus, on Imra. Don't embarrass me."

Little girl whimpers. "Yes, Mommy."

From there the set seems to take forever. Imra is force to stop often, eyes narrowing at the low rumbling noise sounding nearby. Little girl confused by the disquiet swirling like a prickly nettle within her chest. Often, she is forcibly bent forward, the omega's firm grip, the angry hiss in her ear. Whimpering at the displeasure she has cause, though not understanding why. A shiver of dread runs down her spine as the angry scent lingers.

When they are done and she is allowed again to rest with her face to the sun, the feeling remains. 

When she is commanded to stand, she frowns slightly as Imra leads her to a small area with a garden hose where they quickly clean and hang their mats to dry in the sun. From there, Imra leads her back to Mommy and Little girl moves tentatively towards the sour scent of the omega who waits beside a low padded bench.

"Thank you, Imra," Mommy says smiling. "Please prepare for the rest of the day."

With a curt nod, Imra leaves them and Little girl is left to the consequence of Mommy's displeasure.

"I am very disappointed, little girl," Mommy says frowning, lifting Little girl's chin to look in the omega's eyes. Wordlessly she is positioned over the low bench and hears the click of a switch feeling the bench begin to rise beneath her stopping a hint of pressure against her belly. Next her wrists are secured into rubber cuffs as are her knees. "We will only stop, when that is no longer the case." Mommy states pointedly. 

Little girl readies herself for what may come. But, the shock from the green paddle is low and surprising, leaving the slightest tingling on her skin.

Internally, she begins to count, weary but sure she can endure and return to mommy's good graces. The second quickly follows the first, then the third and fourth each with the same low intensity. But as her punishment continues constant and quick, the tingling soon becomes unbearable causing her to squirm and she quickly loses count. She pleads for mercy, lips pressed tight. Her ass flaming red with each solid strike against her tendering flesh. Her pleads turn to wails, tears stream down her face. She bucks in vain desperate to avoid each new strike, her body drenched in sweat.

Thankfully, at last, it ends. Her body melting, softened, and pliant beneath the gentle hand upon her ass.

"It's okay, my girl, we are done," Mommy murmurs, rubbing a hand into her reddened flesh.

After, she is ordered to follow the omega.

Quietly, wincing from the pain, they head to the shower room. When mommy doesn't stop, little girl follows along confused as she is taken further in, and shown to a small room with 5 small tubs big enough for two people to sit comfortably in. The room is warm but cool and she can see the tendrils of smoke filling the air from heated baths. She is told to enter, and as she does a calming warmth spreads through her, causing the sting on her bottom to lessen greatly.

"There are special herbs added to condition the skin and relax the muscles," Mommy explains, idly drawing circles in the water. "Treat this as pose 3, little girl is safe and for now, I am pleased." 

She draws comfort from those words. Letting her mind drift like the steam that saturates the air around them. Mommy seems at ease, but there is still the firmness that Little girl has come to rely on. The heat from the room intensifying the calming scent of the Omega causing her to become doe eyed as she slips quietly into subspace.

It seems like no time at all when she is ordered out and dried quickly. She expects that the plug will be presented to her as it always is around this time, but it's not, and she begins to become anxious and out of sorts. She is given little time to dwell when leash is reattached and she opens her mouth to receive it, but it is kept firmly in mommy's grasp. With a sure jerk to her neck she is lead to Mommy's office.

They arrive in due time to find Imra sitting alone at the table looking over some papers. As they approach, she feels an agitation niggle at the nape of her neck, further inciting her discontent. Before she can fully grasp it, the feeling subsides as she settles like usual on the cushion at Mommy's side. Hissing as her skin on her ass is pulled and push against her heels. She pants, working to accept and endure what is to please the omega.

Throughout the meal, the niggle comes and goes, brushing the edges of her senses, keeping her alert and on edge. At one point, taking her focus away while she is being fed. The unhappy spike in Mommy's scent catches her attention and the promise of a punishment looming. 

When they are finished, Imra collects their plates and leaves. Mommy sits back, regarding Little girl thoughtfully.

"Look at me," comes the soft command. Carefully Little girl does, her body beginning to shake in fear, as she meets angry green eyes. She starts to shrink from the unwavering stare, that rakes down and up her body. "Come," Mommy says and she moves quickly to follow. They head to item covered by a heavy grey canvas. It looks like a high slope. The end facing the wall is curved down tapering into an easy slant, with an odd protrusion at the end. With a quick snap the cover is removed, and the full picture comes into view. The structure is padded and the end with the protrusion are rubber cuffs.

Her leash is placed between her lips and she is commanded to bend at the hips. Molding her body to the structure before her. Her ass up in the air, her ankles cuffed, and her arms stretched out and cuffed near the bottom. Her body begins to tense constantly trying to acclimate to the odd position she is in.

"Relax," Mommy said quietly, gently kneading Little girl’s ass, causing her to groan softly. "I will start with ten."

Little girl prepares herself, working to keep her breath steady waiting for the first strike. It comes, like a quick ratatat upon her skin. Lips press tight she wails even though the jolt from the paddle is low, her ass still sensitive from this morning punishment. She squirms again, tears wetting her cheeks.

"Good girl," Mommy says, low and sweet. A hand carding gently through her hair. "Control, is the expectation, Little one," the voice is quiet and measured. "The beast within demand much of us, but they are part of us. And therefore, are ours to own. That is the guidance I offer today."

Little girl whimpers confused as the front the gadget she is lift easing the strain on her neck. Her view is once again on the omega. The sideline of her body as she sits. The way it curves and tilts as the omega moves and goes about her day. 

They are alone for a while, just her and Mommy, whose face furrows and calms as she looks through the stack of papers on her desk. Slowly the sting on her ass subsides her body melting and growing more accustomed to her position. Little girl marks the passage of time as the stack of paper shrinks. As it shrinks, others begin to come in alpha's and omega's alike. As they do, she feels a prickle under skin. Like a stick poking and prodding her. There is a again a deep rumble. The people before her scrunch up their noses and take their leave quickly, and mommy is by her side, paddle in hand with angry pheromone swirling around her. Little girl whines as another ten strikes hit her. Delivered in a consistent quick succession. "Control the beast Little girl," comes the warning a hand placed around her neck applying soft pressure to her pulse point.

She is released and again mommy settles at the desk before her. The day continues, her mind trying to come to grips with mommy's words as other continue to come in, her senses being battered by something she doesn't understand as she tries to make sense of Mommy's words "Control the beast." she thinks over and over. She is nothing but little girl, a simple possession, subject completely to Mommy's whims. There is no beast in her chest, nothing beyond the desire to serve the omega and make her happy and be praised should she be deemed worthy. Her ass reddened and battered further with each person who enters. She is overflowing well of scalded flesh and confusion. Desperate for Mommy's kindness.

There is a lull again, and the stack continues to shrink. Little girl watches, flicking her gaze between Mommy and it. She is focused on the omega's jaw when an alpha comes in causing her chest to tighten instantly, her muscles tensing. A deep menacing growl fills the room. In an instant Mommy is on her, quickly the paddle is brought down, the jolts stronger, more painful, and she wails, pleading for mercy, her mind racing as the pain floods her.

"Control," the omega hisses, anger and fury filling the air, causing Little girl to cower at its intensity while a pale hand snakes under pushing up against her chest. "Control the beast."

_"What beast?_ " she cries to herself, eyes pleading for understanding. The hand pushing against her leaves and the paddle descends again. 5 quick strikes that jolt like lightening through her and she slumps. The alpha has not left and the odd tensing in her chest hasn't either. A deep angry growl sounds and again 5 quick jolts paints her bottom now purple. It happens again, three times before she realizes that the deep growling threat is coming from her. She begins to feel the deep thick vibrations in her chest ratting its way up her throat following the clench of her jaw, lip pulled up and teeth bared. She starts, unsure how to process this new information. Looking towards Mommy who face has soften, cool hand resting possessively on Little girl’s ass, a balm to the heat radiating from it.

"That is alpha," the omega explains as little girl's body starts to tremble, her mind not ready to deal with what that means. "It's okay little one, you don't have to understand it now. It is part of you, acceptance will come in time."

Unbound, she is given a moment to collect herself before she is taken to the bath that conditions skin and relaxes muscles. Mommy's possessive pheromones wrap like a safety blanket around her.

After she is fed, the collar loosened, and she is laid in bed. 

**********

Lena sits, working to order her thoughts that swirled and whipped around her mind like a small hurricane making its way across the ocean.

They had been prodding Kara's alpha all day, each alpha paired with an omega that entered her office had been asked to emit mild challenge pheromones as they came in. Lena felt Kara's alpha responded aggressively to each challenge and was met with disproportionate retaliatory pheromones and low rumble of anger. Throughout the day, Lena had to distract and calm Kara's alpha down with low levels of shocks from the paddle.

It was taxing watching the various alpha's keep hold of their alpha's as Kara's stink flared in response. Many of the staff were given leave for a long lunch breaks to visit their omega's and regain their composure. Thankfully, many were part of mated pairs that worked within the D.A.N.

"How did it go," Nia asks quietly.

"It was rough, especially on the alpha's that came in. I hope all of them are okay."

"I can say yes, thankfully their mates are able to help them. Some needed to be collared to maintain their cool, but most were able to reset after nestling with their omega's."

Some of Lena's tension drained away at this knowledge. None of the alpha staff in the high trauma unit were unmated, the work they did there was hard and required an alpha who was in control especially when enlisted to help with reconnecting a patient with their alpha. Such as the exercise done with Kara today.

This was not something done for no reason, prior to Lena installation of the new protocols there had been a handful of unmated alphas as part of the old system. Unfortunately, when the treatment called for cool headedness during a false issuance of challenge too many of the unmated alphas only made matters worse. Throwing the slowly healing alpha back to the beginning and making the work harder for the omegas at the end. So, they had to reassign all the unmated alphas to the lower trauma levels. Thankfully realizing they were at fault, none of the alphas challenged the reassignment. Those who had mated and still had an interest could return first on a year-long trial basis. Andrea was one of them, her alpha was still very strong and thankfully her mate, Russel was an equally strong omega who worked as an analyst for the agency side.

"And, how are you?" Nia askes carefully noting Lena's antsy movements.

"It's rough," Lena says her tone a little too flat for Nia's liking. "But that's par for the course. Right?" the chuckle that breaks free is dry and gravelly. "I mean I have to beat her, and not flinch at the broken way she pleads for mercy, not feel anything as she squirms trying to flee my touch," Lena's tone raises slightly. "I have to stand sure and solid, watching as her flesh reddens then purples from the strikes I pepper liberally on her skin. Or ignore the jolt and crack of the shocks that let her feel the pain I am inflicting over and over in an attempt to make whole again." Lena tone has turned almost maniacal and Nia rushes to embrace Lena as she breaks down.

Fat tears sting Lena's eye as the emotions she's had to control overtake her.

"Let it out, it's okay. You're okay…."

"No," Lena interrupts vehement in her distress. "I'm not, Nia, I am cruel and harsh, and I demand perfection of a broken little girl," Lena yells eyes filled to the brim with self-hatred.

"Lena…," Nia murmurs quietly tightening her grasp. "Your action have reasons, they are hard, but you walk them, you take them on because that is what Kara needs. She needs someone who will be the darkness, you know this. You are strong and you walk this line because that is what will bring her back into the light. Why are you Mommy?"

Lena grows quiet, shielding her face from the world against Nia body. Drawing inward and the air around her feels less alive.

Nia waits patiently, arms tight holding Lena together as the omega continues to sob. Eventually slowly, life seems to return to Lena and Nia carefully asks again. "Why are you Mommy?"

Lena swallows, hands gripping her knees, back straightening. "Because Kara deserves to be whole again."

**********

The world around the alpha seemed to shudder. It had been days as the alpha trudge along the now dense muddy path. Guided by the faint omega scent.

At first, the road the alpha walked had been packed and smooth easy going as it made its way deeper in the forest that seems to stretch on for miles. The sun light faint and sparse. But the long the alpha traveled the muddier the path became and each step tired it out more. The alpha began to second guess its purpose and determination to re-unite the omega. Unsure what to do the alpha continued to follow the beguiling barely there scent.

It had taken some time, many days of useless tears and angry shouts to Gods that didn't appear. The silence scared the alpha, so used to the bright airy sounds of the Omega's laughter and the ready easy banter. A mixture of anger and hopelessness sprang forth in a discordant rage filled roar that sent small birds scattering above. Their cries scared and fearful, screeches and shrills.

For days, after the alpha lay curled up with only it's internal disjointed emotions ping ponging back and forth, there were no distractions here. So, it pitied its predicament, so focused on what was clearly not ready for what could be.

They watched, lips pursed, and turned down as the Alpha wallowed in self-mourning.

More nights passed, and Rao grew impatient and angry at the stubborn alpha. Wanting to teach the foolish one a lesson, but Koh, stayed it hand. Its scent wraps like comfort around Rao, calming the Sun god. Once the god was calm, Koh turned, blowing a gentle breeze upon the curled and wretched form.

They watched as the alpha's nose begins to twitch catch the omega's scent on the breeze. Standing it turned this was and that, scenting the air, searching, searching. As sweet aroma filled it's nostril, joy filled it's being and without thought or fear it quickened after it.


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what happens following following the events of the previous chapter. New developments and new moves forward.

She was just about to make the final turn home when she received the call from Lucy, the Over-night Assistant Director of High-T, informing her that something was wrong with Kara and they need her to return. T

Making an illegal U-turn she rushed back her anxiety spiking as all sort of scenarios playing out her mind.

She was unprepared for what she was walking into. The moment she opened the sealed doors a wave of competing alpha stink assaulted her nose, filling the room like a miasma of fear and anger. The need to submit nearly had her doubled over, her skin clammy from the layer of sweat forming along her body. Lucy was rushing towards her, a pained expression, sweat drenched and clearly fighting against it as well. In the distance she could hear alphas snarling and battered at the doors, while others clawed the metal desperate to escape. It was an absolute shit show at the High-T and it was the first time ever that Lena was glad for the reinforced rooms with automatic locks and tempered glass observation windows.

"What's going on," Lena chocked out once she was near enough to Lucy, both omega's panting heavily.

"We had to sedate Kara, but when we did, something else came out."

"What do you mean?" Lena asked, brows knit in confusion.

"I think it's best if you see it for yourself."

Lena scented the air the moment they entered the ante room leading to Kara's. It was different, the normally light floral and berries cologne, usually over laid with a slightly bitter tinge, was more natural and pronounced, more pleasant to Lena’s senses. While Lucy to her left pinched her noise against the smell. As a mated omega any scent not belonging to her alpha would be off putting.

From the two-way mirror Lena watched as Kara prowled the room, moving back and forth. Black inky eyes darting this way and that, a feral grace present in the way she moved.

"What the?" Lena breathed in confusion. "You said she's under sedation?" Lena asked, dumbly, never taking her eyes from the prowling form.

"Yes, the one she was under before. She should have been out well into the morning."

"What happened?"

"One of the night staff had come in to do a quick check, and saw Kara thrashing violently on the bed having a bad nightmare. Grabbing one of the sedatives we keep nearby and administering it. Seconds passed, before he heard a deep threatening rumble near his ear. He got up and scrambled out the door engaging the lock. Later as Kara's pheromones level continued to worsen it started a kind of chain reaction amongst the other alpha's who each began pumping out a response. We engaged a lockdown immediately. The noises only started about 5 minutes ago." 

"Where is she," Kara roared suddenly causing both omegas to jump. "Where is Mommy?" the last part was sneered out between clenched teeth.

"I don't think you should go in there," Lucy warned as Lena set her jaw reading herself to deal with Kara.

"We don't have a choice. We can't sedate her, and for all we know she may be stronger in this state and if she gets out, we'll have to put her down. Are you willing to be the one to tell _Alex_ that? And explain why her sister was here in the first place?"

"God no," Lucy said shuddering at the thought.

"Yeah, me either."

"But what if she kills you?"

"I don't think she will. I'm still Mommy to her, a person of authority. I may be able to calm her down."

"Or it could simply be the fact she doesn’t know your name isn't mommy." Lucy said matter-of-factly.

Lena paused, at this new and obvious information. Trying to get her tired mind to come up with another option. Eventually, shaking her head resigned, "This is still our only option."

Lucy still didn't look apprehensive, but Lena was right, she was their only option. Nodding, going to the small closet, she grabbed a firearm, ready hoping it didn’t need to be used.

"Give me some time," Lena asked, aware of the kind of shot Lucy was.

"I'll do my best," The other omega promised.

Lena nodded curtly, opening the door, and stepping into the eye of the storm.

**********

It took barely a second for Kara to register that it was her, before she moved quickly, pinning Lena to the wall hand tight around her neck. Teeth bared in a deadly growl inches from the omega's throat, sending shivers of fear down Lena's spine. A show of dominance trying to show Lena it's strength.

Lena looked into the black inky depths, harsh and rough like obsidian, rimmed by the faints outline of blue, laced with desperation. Slowly the hand around her throat started to tighten and the heady scent of angry alpha coated Lena like a thick weighted blanket. Locking her knees as the black eyes bore into green. Lena's vision beginning to blur.

Gathering herself even as her lungs continue to be deprived of air, she unleased a low rumbling growl that vibrated up her throat, startling the alpha whose grip eased up in shock. Green eyes blew open hardening as her angry dominate omega scent battered against the alphas much weaker display. She watches as fear blooms in the alpha's gaze. The hand around her throat beginning to shake, loosening further as the body before Lena starts to tremble. The alpha cowering and falling to its knees, a shaky hand reaching out begging for mercy inches from her foot. "Please," the alpha whimpers, voice wane in defeat.

Lena's heart lurches painfully in her chest as realization dawns as her omega keens in her chest, connecting to Kara’s alpha. Staring down at the alpha, bent over in submission. Never during treatment had an alpha's alpha come to the surface like this, a seemingly separate entity unto itself.

They had suddenly ventured into unknow territory.

Watching the way, the alpha before her trembled and wept, she let her omega instincts take over.

"It's okay," she said her voice tender and kind, her scent shifting to calm the sad figure crawling and burrowing itself into Lena's lap the moment her knees touch ground. Clinging desperately to Lena as though she was its lifeline.

She cooed and calmed, caressing golden hair moving down the tense back down, up, and around again. She could feel the muscles ripple and relax with each gentle glide of her hand along olive skin and each softly uttered word of care.

**********

"Come," Lena commands gently, once Kara has finally calmed, and working to pry the arms from around her waist. "We need to talk."

Lena moves to the green chair and like an eager puppy the alpha follows, coming close, eyeing the vacant space on Lena's lap.

Placing two fingers under the alpha's chin and tilting Kara's face up to catch the alpha's gaze. "I need you to pay attention," Lena intones. Reluctantly, the alpha moves a respectful distance from the omega; straight back, knees folded, and hands resting demurely in her lap.

Lena allows herself time to think and really absorb the situation. A part of her understanding that handling this Kara the same as she does other Kara could just be adding more kindling to an already carefully crafted fire. As she thinks she watches the way the alpha handles being made to wait. Noting the anxious energy that seems to vibrate from the alpha. The raw and emotional part of them, that seeks to bond with an omega, to quelle the passionate urges within them, a needed guide and touchstone.

If this were a commitment ceremony, the alpha would be made to wait as the omega deemed it worthy. Taking in the scents and form of its body. Taking it through gentle tasks that gauge the level of commitment that the alpha needed and desired from the omega it wishes to court. The first tentative steps in the dance that made up their society and interactions.

But first Lena needed to understand what she was dealing with.

Reaching forward, Lena cupped the alpha's cheek, watching as Kara leans in, a soft purr sounding as Lena's runs her thumb over Kara's cheek, "You may speak freely, so long as it is done respectfully. Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes, you are trying to fix what other Mommy broke." Kara said lightly gripping Lena’s wrist.

"You don't like the name Mommy," Lena stated remembering the heavy disgust when that word was spoken.

"No," the alpha hissed, catching itself, shifting her eyes down, pressing a soft kiss to Lena's palm, apologetically. "Sorry, Mommies are mean and cruel, and she ripped me in two."

"I'm sorry, you had to go through that," Lena replied softly, feeling a flare of guilt at the statement.

"We are not mad at you," the alpha replies softly, nose twitching reading Lena's guilty scent.

"I… I" Lena falters at a loss for words.

"Other me, needs what you offer. Your actions She understands and can manage. Trying to reconnect us opened the cage I was locked in, but other me isn’t ready to be whole again. Other Mommy trainer her to fear me, and deny that I exist, that I am part of her. "

Lena listens mind reeling from what she was being told and how aware the alpha before her was.

"But I could feel everything she was subjected to, powerless to stop it. The only thing I had was my instincts and even though it causes us pain, I needed to be heard. I needed to fight the only way I could."

"Honestly, this is new territory for us. Never in all my time here has an alpha's inner alpha come forth. I've only dealt with, for lack of a better word, the broken self. I always imagined our inner selves as more primal and animalistic, that the human-side was the tempered thoughtful side. But you have more self-awareness than Kara seems to."

"Other me, is wrapped up in the constraints that other Mommy force on her. It is how she was nurtured and rewarded for her obedience," the alpha grew quiet, eyes casting down, and hands white knuckled. "I was just shoved and stuffed away."

There is a stuttering in Lena's chest, her mind racing with everything she is learning. This Kara is honest and open and not in the same state of mind as the other Kara. A split personality, of sorts.

"What does Kara think about when she is with me," Lena asks wanting to understand if she is pushing Kara to hard.

"To please you and to be praised by you."

Lena's brow furrowed in disbelief.

"It's difficult to explain…. To her, you are Mommy, but not. You are cruel, but not. You give her what she needs to function, but slowly you are changing her. It's like the binds that other mommy wrapped around her are being methodically replaced. It scares her, but she was conditioned to please mommy. No matter the cost. She clings to that and draws comfort from that directive. The things other mommy did…" Lena holds up a hand. 

"I know, there are video logs of your," Lena chokes at the thought. "H…her time there." 

The alpha nods.

They continued to speak openly, Kara's alpha deferential to Lena. There was from time to time an agitation that simmered just below the surface. That part of the alpha that that would have been guided by a complementary omega.

"May I ask a question," Kara asked her voice small and respectful.

'Yes.”

"Will you…..?" the alpha becomes unsure, looking around.

Understanding where this was headed, "I was thinking of asking someone else to be your dominant if you required one. I don't want to confuse things."

"What if I wanted you to?" the alpha asked unsure.

"I would have to consider it. Something would have to be done. New procedures and rules and expectations. Because of your state of mind, which amazingly is not the same as other Kara's," Lena paused, as she works to come to grips with that statement. "It would be treated as a normal arrangement. I don't know if I personally could handle it."

"Why?" Kara asked, genuinely confused.

"Being what other Kara needs is hard on me. I am not naturally like that, or I strive not to be. It brings up old memories from when I was younger from a world that caused someone, I cared for to be hurt," Lena left out the details of who it was. She wasn't ready for that.

It is quiet, each one trying to figure out what to say and how to move forward. This Kara didn't need the firm hand that other Kara did. It needed guidance, a tempering hand to calm the more rougher edges of an alpha's nature.

"I need time to think and discuss this with others. If you want, I can have someone show you around or you can wait patiently in this room for me."

"I'll wait… Mommy."

"No, if we do proceed, I will not be mommy to you. Think of something else you might like."

Kara visibly relaxed, nodding, "I will."

"Okay, I'll be back."

**********

She slumped in the nearest chair the moment she reaches the conference room. Rubbing her eyes, looking at the clock and seeing that it was nearing one. She knew she would be living on coffee and red bull tomorrow, later today. And crackers so her stomach wouldn't be turned into knots from all the chemicals she would be ingesting. 

"How did it go," J'onn asked after Lena finally looked their way.

"Odd," Lena remarked, her brow crinkling, thinking back on what had happened.

"How so?" Lucy asked, and Lena could hear the fascination lacing her tone.

"That is Kara's alpha," Lena began, causing Lucy to gasp and J'onn to swear. "And she is much more intact mentally than Kara, other Kara… she wants me to be her dominat as well, but I am reluctant. I'm worried about confusing the situation. Especially for other Kara. I don't know if she is aware of what is going on right now. Will that confuse her and impede her progress. Of the two she is the most important to focus on."

"You could," J'onn began, thoughtfully. "Offer this Kara a trial period similar to what possible mates go through before formalizing and performing the exchange of mating bites. Like what M'gann and I did before I accepted her as my alpha. That way, you have an out for both of you."

“And since you are worried about how other Kara will react, you could stipulate that you will accept her on the trail period depending on how other Kara reacts.”

Lena like the idea and it was one she had forgotten existed. Being born to cut-throat upper elites Lillian had simply been chosen for Lionel.

"Also just a heads up," J'onn continues. "Alex returns from her honeymoon tomorrow," Lena groans softly at the news. "Though, I don't fore see her needing to visit High-T, for any reason, I have already ordered everyone at the agency to keep her busy and engaged elsewhere."

They talked a little more, omega to omega. J'onn and Lucy, sharing certain personal experiences of the domestic service aspect inherent in their society. Tips and models they employ to guide the more wild and passionate side of their alpha's nature.

How important it is to give their alpha's small jobs that please the omega. That feeling scared and vulnerable and encouraging the more nurturing side of the alpha was also important. It, in turn, gives the alphas permission to also do the same. Something that is naturally harder for alphas, whose base instinct is to use force to protect their family.

Lena soaked it all in, her mind whirling with possibilities. The thought of taking on a more domestic driven role for Kara cause an odd sense of muted anticipation The possible effects for each Kara weighted heavily on her, but she hoped this possible trial period would prove to be more positive than negative. Especially for Mommy's Kara.

With a much more positive outlook, Lena headed back to Kara to set this new experience in motion. 

**********

"Have you been waiting like this the whole time?" Lena asked surprised at finding Kara still kneeling in the same position from when she left.

"Yes," Kara replies before demurely casting her eyes down.

Lena's pleased and lets her scent do the talking, noting the way Kara's pheromones react in response.

"Here is what I can offer you," Lena begins, her voice taking on a business no nonsense kind of tone, settling back into the green chair beginning to establish their roles. "Depending on how other Kara reacts, I will be your dominant for a trial period of three months. For now, we will decide on what we will be to each other. I assume you don't want to be called little girl," the alpha nodded. "So, do you know of a name you would like, or would you like me to choose it as is tradition?"

"I would like you to."

"Very well, why don't you tell me the name you would like to call me while I think of one for you."

"First," Kara was tentative. "May I know your name?"

Lena smiled encouragingly. "Yes, I am Lena Luthor," she introduced herself and extending a hand to the alpha. Kara's grip was just shy of firm, respectful, and highlighting the alpha's desire for Lena guidance.

"I would like to call you… Miss Lena."

"That sounds perfect," Lena praise the alpha's choice, causing a blush to pinken Kara's cheeks. "And I have come up with a name for you,' Lena stated, cupping the alpha's cheek, running a thumb upon the blush there. "Snowbird. Is that okay?"

"Yes, I like that," the alpha murmured leaning into the omega's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you like this new development? Let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks.


	9. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry it has been so long since I last posted, this new dynamic added a challenge since Kara's character has kind of been split into two. So moving forward it will be a combination of Snowbird and Little girls emotions from Snowbirds perspective since she is aware of LG, but LG is not aware of her. 
> 
> Also thank you for all the kudos and comments, it is always fun to read (good or bad) what readers think and getting the chance to interact with you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note their is non sexual pony play and bell nipple clamps.

Lena hadn't left, she had stayed knowing that the time it would take her to go and return were wasted moments she could be sleeping and mentally dealing from the night before. The conversation with Snowbird had been enlightening but had now added another possible facet to the dynamic she had with Kara. She hadn't wanted to get Snowbirds hopes up, because she would always prioritize Little girls healing. But the more she let her mind wander the more she began to feel it was now a necessary part of helping the two parts of Kara reconnect. The emergence of Kara's alpha as a separate entity, with far more self-control and awareness completely turn on its head the idea that their second selves were not simply the baser of their instincts but something far more evolved.

Sitting up, heaving a heavy sigh, she walked over to Kara's room, watching the alpha carefully behind the two way mirror. Taking note of every twitch and crinkle Kara's face shifted into that would decide the trajectory of the rest of their day. It they were calm and soft, Lena would poke and nettle, trying to stir little by little Kara's alpha. If they were troubled or tense, she would ease off, making the day about submitting, while slowly shifting old values. Challenging Little girl with tasks that could easily be achieve or where designed to create soft punishments and limits.

Lena watched as the crinkling between Kara's brow etched deeper, a face scrunched in worry, and her body folding in on itself.

Quietly, she stole into the room, reclining on the green chair, breathing in then out, each pull of air transforming her into Mommy while every exhale caused Lena Luthor to fall away. Once that was done, she began to pump out calming, dominate pheromones. 

Slowly observing as Kara awoke, noting the subtle twitch of a nose. The way the trouble features began to relax, and blue eyes blinked open, unfocused for a moment before clearing and taking Lena in.

Kara move respectfully towards her, eyes slightly downcast followed by a tender kiss on Lena's hand.

Leaning forward Lena tuck Kara's hair behind her ear to gently cup Kara's face.

"Such a good girl," Lena said, adoringly before placing the collar around Kara's neck, and attaching the leash to the O-ring. Automatically Kara opens her mouth for the leash to be placed between her teeth. They then moved quickly towards the outdoor area where Imra waited patiently for them.

As Imra stands, Lena gives her the signal for a calming session. Imra, squeezed her arm twice as Lena took over the seat, letting Lena know she understood.

Lena watches them intently, her gazed critical of Kara's movements of the morning salutation, that served two purposes: the slow reconnection of the patients to their inner alpha's and the setting of the day's headspace. It was all done through the subtle and very controlled release of the instructing alpha's pheromones. It was important for Lena watched and keep her senses attuned to every spike and dip to Kara's pheromones. 

Soon the morning session is done, and they head to her office for breakfast. As organized, Mon-el and Imra interact as a normal couple, soft touches here, gentle guidance there. They dance, like a pair whose build up a solid foundation of trust. Each reacting automatically to the other. Lena observes Kara more closely, working out the definition to her gaze, wondering if Snowbird is watching, absorbing what Little girl may not.

After breakfast, they move away from the dining table towards the couch so that Lena can prepare Kara for their day. Aware that what she has planned may be overwhelming for Kara, whose been shelter within the controlled confines of the High-T, she has decided it was necessary to add some new accessories for Kara to wear. 

First, she fixes Kara's hair into a high tight bun, covering it with a black canvas bun cover. Next, she shows Kara the Self-lubricating, long wear, short horsetail anal plug. Watching the slight blush pinken the alpha's ears at the tails unique design; that will keep the tail high when on all fours and out of the way when kneeling. Next, she attaches bell clamps to her nipples before lastly places Kara into blinders, effectively narrowing Kara’s field of vision. When Lena is done, she begins her inspection, noting the way Kara's body has straightens and instant moves to all fours. Painting a proud and waiting figure for Lena to enjoy. 

"My girl is beautiful," Lena murmurs, running gentle fingers along soft skin. "Today, Little girl will join me. As usual, I expect perfection. Head held high, face forward, only looking where I lead, and lips held firmly together in silence. Expect punishment for any disobedience. There will be many new sights and sounds. Those don't matter. Remember my Little girl should only be concerned with pleasing me. Is this clear?"

"Yes, Mommy."

She stands, tugging firmly on Kara's leash as they headfirst to the general rehab center for her weekly meeting and walk around with M'gann, the assistant director, who is also J'onn mate and Omega.

********************

Snowbird is intrigued, the calm safety that suffuses through Little girl as each article is placed on her. The weight of the plug as it settles between her cheeks. The way it feels as muscles relax and contract around it, the slight rocking sensation as the tail reacts to the movement. Implying to her ownership and protection. The mind focusing need to please as the clamps are attached to the pert and ready flesh. The trust that blooms as the blinders block out the rest of the world except for the narrow field before her. The fingers that glide along her skin, sending slight shivers through her settling like whiskey in her belly.

It was an odd mix of emotions to exist in, the different ways that Snowbird's emotions layered with Little girls. Her curiosity mixed with LG's need to please and be safe. It's odd to want to both see and not see what is going on.

Snowbird cannot deny that something draws her to Miss Lena, but it could simply be the influence of absolute safety that LG feels in the omega's presence. The firm and steady sureness of Misses hand. The air of control and dominance she exudes. The way the omega's scent swirls enticingly in her nose and laying like molasses on her tongue. 

LG's mind and desires are simple, boiled down to the singular focus to submit and be cared for. 

Snowbird wants more, and she wants that more through Lena.

As they leave, they are allowed to walk up right, ordered to keep their knees moving high almost prancing. LG straining to be perfect. When they reach their destination, they are again commanded to all fours, and the floors here are just as comfortable from the building they came from. They move close to Miss Lena, respectful to not hinder the omega's purpose driven stride. Heedful of the tugs that lead them around. They come to the office of another omega, M'gann, Miss greets, who carriage is just as sure, but deferential.

They embrace, making small talk before moving on and around. They stop frequently, Lena touching them constantly, silent commands and guidance. LG remains silent and focused completely on Mommy, but Snowbird absorbs everything she can. The music of Lena's laugh. The easy way she remembers small detail of those she meets. Asking about the various alpha's in the omega's care.

There aren't many alphas in her view, but the ones that are moved, with stilted, unsure movements, weary darting eyes. Some cling to the legs of the omegas. All wear light clothing, a plain white cotton bra for the female and underwear for all. All are collared like she is each one a different rainbow of colors. The scents of the alpha's here are fuller, more nuanced, unlike the alpha's where they live, who scents are dulled and disjointed.

Snowbird sees everything how the paddles at the omega's sides both for punishment and ownership, each a matching color of the collars the alpha's wears. Some have two alphas about them, others only one. And Snowbird wonders if she will be allowed to ask why.

Depending on what Miss Lena decides.

After walking around, they return to other omega's office, where they are instructed to kneel at Lena's side. The tail in her ass only slightly pushed further in. Causing them to moan softly at the sensation. Miss lightly scratching at the nape of her neck. 

After a much longer and detailed talk, as the two omegas discuss the alphas there. When they are done, they engage in small talk again, and they snuggle in closer to Miss Lena's thigh, Miss Lena guiding their head to rest there carding gently through their hair. All to soon it ends as Miss and M'gann say their goodbyes heading back to Miss office. They are again instructed to stand and proceeded to prance up the hill, their thighs and calves burning from the quick pace and incline.

Once inside they return to their hands and knees without command.

"Very good, Little girl," Mommy praises and together they puff their chest at the praise.

Once back at Miss Lena's office the blinders are removed.

"Be quick and stay by my side," Miss states looking directly in their eyes.

"Yes, Mommy." The leash is held out for her to take.

Before they leave Miss grabs the tablet held out to her by Jess. A few quick keystrokes and they leave heading out towards a grey door at the far side of the building. They enter a small room stopping before a window. They stay for a short while, Miss taking notes, before they moved on. Heading towards the outdoor area, coming to talk to an omega who had a nude alpha at their side. There is something that rankles them, unconsciously releases a harsh snarl, surging forward rolling the other alpha and wrenching their arm up, the loud pop as its shoulder if dislocated. A scream of agony as an angry blue stare like daggers at its opponent.

In a flash Miss is on her, and a sharp shock runs through them causing both alphas to whimper and slump, mind blanking from the searing pain.

She is hauled off the other alpha by the scruff of her neck and bodily shaken.

The other alpha is sedated and taken away.

They are pushed to the ground back onto their hands and knees face to the grass ass up.

"Don't move and don't lose count, or it will be far worse. Am clear?"  


"Yes, Mommy," they say, as the plug is removed, and the first crack of the paddle descends. The intensity just high enough to hitch the air in their lungs. The punishment is doled out deliberate and slow, a pause, then the moment they have caught their breath another blow is delivered, the pain building.

They strain to obey, even as every urge in their trembling body wants them to bolt, but they know how foolish it would be. So, they focus on submitting to the pain and just as they the number 12 leaves their lips the scent of an infuriated alpha burst through the doors focused like heat seeking missiles at the omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.... Who could the angry alpha be?


	10. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it's Alex. A little more of Kara's back story and more changes are a brewing. 
> 
> Head up this may be a little rough and possibly emotional.

**Earlier that day.**

It was marked on her calendar, highlighted and decorated with hearts and flowers and smiley suns not that Alex needed the reminder for brunch or that Kara who would finally be home.

A couple of days had passed since she and Kelly had gotten back from their late honeymoon. Wonderful and perfect, providing a great distraction to the tail end of the 3 months of radio silence while Kara was on another top secret mission. The fact that it had been solo had not bristle the older alpha, no, not in the slightest. It had caused a full out earthquake level agitation of her very overprotective big sister bone, causing her mate, to tightened up the rules that Madam's brave soldier lived by. Forcing Alex to wear her collar constantly with daily sessions of being tied up in submission poses to helped her re-center and calm herself and her alpha. It had been a rough three months for both of them and Alex thanked her omega every day for helping to keep her and her alpha in check. 

Thankfully, today, it would finally be over.

Checking to make sure she didn't forget anything she headed over to Stumpy's, the local 24 hour diner, where they usually ate.

It had first started on Alex's first morning back from bootcamp, after joining the army. At 6:00am waking a bleary eyed Kara from sleep, begging the younger alpha to join her for perfect buttermilk pancakes, fennel sausages, maple bacon and country potatoes smothered in sausage gravy. At first, begrudgingly and grumbling Kara had gone. But slowly as each new deployment became longer and longer it became something they both began to look forward to, a way to reconnect over a good meal and sisterhood. When Kara decided to joined the Air Force, these food laden reunions became even more few and far between. But it I had become a touchstone in their lives and when their schedules aligned, they were there for pancakes and sausage no matter what time.

They would sit side by side teasing the other as they share what they could about their deployment and their lives. It was where Alex first told Kara about Kelly, later introducing her to the omega. And it was where with shaky hands she showed off the engagement ring, watching her sisters blue eyes widening like saucers staring at the midsize diamond a jeweler friend from Dubai had sold her at a good price. Then begging Kara to help plan the perfect proposal. Following her mating it was also the only place where Alex was allowed to eat all the bad stuff that would now get her in trouble with her wife. Because Kara coming home warranted a special treat. Kara teased her mercilessly, joking about how whipped Alex was for eating all the things their mom had tried to feed her when they were young. Alex rolling her eyes telling her she would understand when it was her turn. Trying to say no when it was her mate, making sweet eyes, and pumping out enticing pheromones. Kara would just scoff, but Alex would always catch a softening around her sister's eyes at the thought of being claimed and collared by the right Omega.

Strolling over to their usual booth, waving to June, her body full of relief and excitement in equal measure to finally see her sister again. As the minutes ticked by a sense of unease began to settle in her gut. Eyes searching out the window for Kara blue Jeep, leg bouncing, hand getting sweaty, as dread seemed to crawl up her spine- jumping nearly out of her skin as her alarm signals 11:30- becoming ice in her veins. Something wasn't right, Kara was never late. 

**********

"Hey, Petty officer," Alex says trying to keep the concern from her voice. "This is Assistant Director Alexandra Danvers of the D.A.N, calling to find out if Captain Kara Danvers' return from her mission has been delayed. "

"Just one moment," the Petty officer said. Alex can hear the tapping of the keyboard and then a surprised. "Oh, it looks like she was transferred to the Rehab center of the D.A.N a little under two weeks ago.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that… I thought you said she was at the D.A.N Rehab center."

"Yes, for…" the officer said drawing out the "R" while clicking the mouse. "I'm sorry, it would appear the information is classified with the signatory of an L. Luthor."

"Thank you, Petty officer," Alex replied as her pupils began to contract with rage.

**********

The loud squeal of motorcycle tires announced her arrival outside the Rehab center sprawling compound. Walking in, quiet fury swirling and wrapping around her as the bitter smell of enraged alpha rolls off her in waves, setting the other patients there instantly on edge, some barely held back by the omega's that cared for them.

"Where the fuck is my sister," she asks, her voice low and dangerous, looking over at a shaking orderly who directs her to one of the outdoor areas.

Her eyes narrow dangerously, stalking forward, and she catches her sister's floral and berries scent. Registering quickly that something is off. Her steps quicken, bursting through in time to watch as a paddle makes contacts with her sister's flesh, an electric jolt sounding like firecracker in her ears, followed by her sister's stained moan and the number 7. 

It takes seconds for rage to snake through her, bunching in her muscles and in an instant she is on Lena, gripping the omega by the throat, before her grip can tighten further, her body is sudden jerked away and she watches surprised as Kara takes a protective stance before the omega who is coughing in the background. Kara looks back and suddenly the area is filled with battle level angry alpha stink. Alex lands heavily in the grass like a discarded rag doll. Slightly disoriented by the pain she moves to stand, but Kara is on her, gripping her collar staring down at her with irises that are almost completely black. Alex looks at her sister in shock, as her body is jerk towards bared white teeth growling inches from her throat. But just as Kara opens her mouth to deliver a killing blow, a deep infuriated musk lays thick and angry. Alex watches the fear creep into Kara's eye and feels the trembling through her grip before she is dropped back to the ground. Kara crawling quickly back to Lena who instructs her to assume pose 3 before her. Rough strong hands gather her up pulling her towards the door as Kara quickly assumes what looks like a child's pose. Pulling her off into one of the therapy rooms. Where she feels a prick to her neck before the world around her fades to black.

**********

The smell that invaded the room, was like coming home to caramel burning, the familiar sweet butter scent layered over with a heavy smell of burning charcoal. _Alex_. Snowbird instantly realizes, as LG's confusion battles against her recognition. On instinct, LG had reacted, anger and rage moving instantly through them, swallowing Snowbirds emotions whole, the moment Alex's hand gripped the omega around the neck. In a flash LG moved, tossing the other alpha almost across the yard. Snowbird watching powerless as LG speeds quickly to grip the down alpha, frantically, Snowbird tries to stay LGs hand whose mind is filled to the brim with a single focus need to harm the alpha who dared lay a hand on her Mommy. Snowbird watches in horror as LG pulls Alex from the ground stopping inches from her throat ready to sink her teeth in. Seeing the fear etched on her sisters face at Kara's lack of recognition of who she was.

Snowbird shouted, yelling her apologies as their mind and body shudder as Misses angry scent begins to register. Dropping Alex to the ground they slink back instructed to assume pose 3. Telling her to breath, and focus on her voice, and like a soothing warm bath, LG's begins to calms down.

**********

"I'm going to move her," Lena says, coming up to J'onn as he stood watch over Alex's cell, who still slept under heavy sedation.

J'onn simply nods, eyes sad. "You probably aren't going to tell me where, right?"

"No, but someone at the D.A.N will know. I promise."

"I was going to call Kelly, but thought it best to get the okay from you first."

"Right now Mon-el and Imra are preparing for our departure and Jess is out shopping for clothes for Kara and I. You can call an hour after we have left. Alex will need her mate once I show her why Kara is here."

"Do you think that is wise?" J'onn asks looking at her with concern.

Lena shrugs. "She deserves to know the truth."

**********

It takes a moment for Alex to get her bearings, her head pounding with the after effects of being sedated. She shift her legs, feeling the heavy weight and clinking of metal. Groaning slightly, reaching down to brush her hand around the metal cuff on her ankle. Slowly remembering what happened.

"You cause quite the stir for the other omega's," Lena chides softly.

"Why the fuck is my sister in your care, Lena?" Alex asks, sitting up graceful like a hunter stalking its prey, ignoring the omega's gentle rebuff.

"You know what this place is, Alex."

"She was supposed to be on a mission," Alex is quickly losing her cool, not that she had much where the safety of her sister is concern.

"It had been a ploy by a dark organization named Cadmus. Where she was tortured, both physically and psychologically. And who through gene manipulation accidentally augmented her physical strength and senses. Thankfully the collar she wears and the room she is in have dampeners for her senses.

"I've never heard of Cadmus. Who leads them and why would they do this?" Alex starts pacing back and forth, needing to more or she was sure she would try to lunge at Lena again.

"We don’t know why they did this, but we know who lead them," Lena pauses worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Causing Alex to pause in her movements, gaze heated and baring into her like daggers.

"My mother, Lillian Luthor."

"What!" Alex exclaims, walking quicky toward Lena, murderous intent in her eyes, stopping just short of being off balanced by the chain on her ankle two feet from where Lena sits. The omega holds her gaze, eyes sad and ashamed.

"I understand," Lena finally states, frowning and holding up a small laptop. "We were able to recover a large cache of video logs and written data. I can show some of the videos if you wish."

Looking wearily at the laptop, caught between the desire to understand and fear of what she will see. She nods, because this is her sister and Alex will always want to know.

**********

Alex body convulses as she dry heavies into the corner of her cell. Her mind is reeling as the imagines play on a loop in her mind, trying to make sense of the torture her sister had endured. Feeling her chest tighten with her alpha's rage. Working to calm herself, fingering the collar around her neck. Her sister, sweet and loving Kara, whimpering and begging….the images are just too much. She starts pacing again, her hand carding and pulling through her hair. Fingers worrying her collar. Using everything she can to calm the snarling raging beast in her chest. But it boils over all to quickly and she is banging and pounding every surface she can reach the loud clangs, reverberating around the cell and Lena begins to pump out soothing pheromones, tapping the laptop. And slowly Alex begins to slump, lulled by the experience of a therapy Dom. 

She sinks down, head resting on her knees as tears begin to silently fall. "How do I do my job, knowing she is here?" Alex asks, voice cracking with pain.

"J'onn and I would never do that to you or to Kara. To protect both of you she is being moved to another facility tonight."

Alex looks ready to argue, before Kara's murderous look flashes in her mind.

"She was about to kill me, wasn't she?" Alex looks up in fear and realization.

Lena's face furrows, searching for what Alex needed. "Yes," Lena admits seeing the determination in the alpha's hazel eyes.

Alex frowns, chin resting on her knees, absorbing the truth of what could have happened. "Can I see her, before you go?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. 

Alex nods, standing slowly. "Before you leave," Alex murmurs. "Please, ask Winn to bring you the Weeble on my desk. It was something Kara had gotten for me when I left for bootcamp. She had liked the old advertising slogan, 'Weeble's wobble, but they don't fall down.' She told me, 'It's okay to wobble all the way to the floor, to fall, but think of me and I will help you get back up.' It helped get me through Jackal's." The alpha paused running a hand through her hair, eyes closed breathing deeply as those bright memories wash through her. "Now, it's yours," she looks at Lena, hazel eyes filled with tentative belief, before solidifying into absolute assuredness. "Save my sister, Lena Give me back my Kara, bring her back to me."

Taking the little toy in her hand, feeling the weight as it wobbles a bit, seeing as it slowly rights itself. "I will, Alex, you have my word."


	11. A new Kind of....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of Little Girl's actions. What will it cost Kara and how will they move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, guys. It has been crazy here in my neck of the woods and I looks to be crazy for a while more. But I promise to continue and finish this story. 
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. the comments and the kudos. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Snowbird's nerves were fraying, as she paced franticly back and forth inside her room waiting for Miss Lena to return. As the time ticked by so did her fear and anxiety about what was going on. 

What if Miss was making preparations to send them away. That LG's outburst at the other alpha and then her sister had clinched their fate. On a surface level Snowbird understood where they were in a way LG did not or concern herself with sleeping contentedly inside their head all the days stresses and bad moments forgotten. And why should she, she was wrapped up in her conditioning, to please and make mommy happy. Anything more didn't matter. But the thought that LG had raise her hand towards their sister was difficult for Snowbird to accept. The bloodlust that raced through LG when Alex laid her hand on Misses throat was terrifying.

"Snowbird, on your knees." came Miss Lena's command, pointing to the space to her left. Snowbird had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed the omega come in. Quickly Snowbird complied. Once she had settled in Miss gentle hand cups her left cheek, guiding her to lay her head on Miss Lena's thigh easing some of the anxious energy. Snowbird leaning into protective pheromones the omega was emitting.

"Alex is okay," Miss Lena murmurs leaning in close to Snowbirds ear sending pleasant shivers down the alpha's spine.

"Do you promise, Miss?" Snowbirds voice is small and plaintive.

"Of course, sweet dove, I will never lie to you. As I expect you to never lie to me or else this relationship will not work."

"You will be my guide?" Snowbird asks, hopefulness lightening her mood at the possibility.

"I will, but we will be leaving tonight."

"Because of Alex?"

"Yes, because it will be easier for Little girl and Alex if we aren't so close by, but I had already made arrangements for when this happened."

"So you are accepting because of circumstance." Snowbird states and she can't hide the disappointment in her tone.

"Careful, Snowbird," Lena says her voice hard and steely. "I had already planned on saying yes. I had already chosen to take care of you."

"Oh," Snowbird breathes out as a warmth snakes through her. "I tried to stop her, Miss," Snowbird whimpers after a short pause, long fingers carding rhythmically through her hair. "But I couldn't. I couldn't keep myself from hurting Alex."

"What did that feel like?" Miss asks, her voice low and relaxing.

"It felt wrong, to be filled with so much rage and anger while also filled with fear and remorse. Layered oddly on top of each other."

"That sounds scary."

"It was, to feel the bloodlust LG felt when Alex had you by your throated as fear of losing you lanced through her. She cherishes you Miss. You are her world, her singular focus."

Lena is quiet a moment, placing a soft kiss to Snowbirds temple. "That is quite the responsibility to bear," Miss speaks softly into Snowbird hair. "It helpful to hear these things, given what must be done sometimes. Punishments that must be doled out. To carefully guide those hurt alpha's out of their dark places. But what do you need? What will make Snowbird feel safe?"

She is silent as her mind wraps itself around the questions. Thinking back to when she was whole imaging what it would be like to find an omega to be her mate and guide. Thinking also on where she was now and all those other emotions she didn't know how to deal with.

"I like the thought of being useful to you. Taking care of you in a way that pleases you. Told I am cherished and important and that I make your life easier. I want to protect you."

"Those all sound normal," Lena murmurs twirling Snowbirds hair around her fingers. "

"But," Snowbird takes a shuddering breath before she laid out her most darkest of secrets. "There is also a deep unease in me, now. A strong emotion that simmers just below the surface."

"Is this way Little girl attacked the other alpha," Miss Lena's voice is stern, but inquisitive.

"There was something about them that riled us, boiling that emotion over. We needed to hurt the other alpha. The need was so strong it scares me."

"I will figure out a way to help," Lena promises smiling kindly down at her and Snowbird trust fully that Miss will. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I would like you to set the rules and expectations, please. No need for negotiation. I just want to be guided and kept safe."

Lena sits quietly for a moment, regarding the alpha content to trust she knows what is best. Snowbird begins to feel apprehension churn in her belly. "Very well," Lena finally agrees and Snowbird sighs relieved. "You promise you will perform them without hesitation? My will is your will?"

"Yes, Miss Lena," Snowbird murmurs pleased.

"Are you sure?" Lena asks again and Snowbird affirms that she is. "I will hold you to that," Lena says, her tone hard with finality.

"I promise, Miss."

"Good. Now what will be your words?"

"The usual, red yellow green."

"Very well. I'll go and write those up now and we _will_ discuss them on our drive there. For now, change into these clothes," Lena said touching the brown paper bag Snowbird had not noticed before. "And then help Imra, Mon-el and Jess prepare for our departure. "

Yes, Miss Lena," says Snowbird, moving quickly to comply.

"Good girl."

"Here," says Miss, handing Snowbird a sift of papers for her to look at. "These are my rules and expectations along with Miss Cat's house rules and expectations while we stay at her home. Miss Cat's rules are also non-negotiable. Her and her alpha Max are old friends of mine and you will defer to the Omega of the house with respect and obedience. An order from her is an order from me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Miss Lena."

"Good. My rules, are in addition to Miss Cat's so I will not repeat them. Any infraction will be dealt with swiftly. Right now I want you to read them aloud to me and commit them to memory. I will quiz you on our drive. I also want you to think about the types of punishments you are okay with. "

Snowbird quickly scans the page before reading the rules and expectations that would be the measure she lived her life by. The Rules for Miss Cat were straightforward and normal for a mated pair, though some where a bit more stricter. Alpha were to be kneeling at their Omega's sides and not allowed to sit on the furniture if an omega was present. The only place this was lax was in the alpha's personal space where they were allowed more freedoms, but were still required to be deferential and respectful. She and Max were allowed to quietly interact, but only when given permission, which they were allowed to ask for. The additional rules Miss had added were very few and easily followed. But on the last one Snowbird felt herself become agitated at the expectation she say red at least once a day before her bedtime at 10, which was exempt from the "Red" requirement. Should she not fulfill this daily rule an extra count of ten would be added to all her earned punishments the following day.

She glanced sidelong at Miss Lena, face frowning with frustration, knowing that this last rule was in response to Snowbirds insistence on not wanting negotiations.

"Is there a problem, Snowbird?" Miss challenges, aware of Snowbirds frustration which is being broadcast by her sour scent.

"I didn't think you would put something like that as a rule."

"You asked me to make the rules, and I wanted to ensure you could voice an opinion, this is the result. Your bottom will be very sore by the end of the next day. So I advise you think about that."

"Yes, Miss Lena," Snowbird murmurs contrite and bested.

"You are not the same as Little Girl, and I will not treat you as such."

"Yes, Miss." Snowbird looks down trying to control her irritation.

The rest of the car ride is silent, except for when Lena quizzes Snowbird on the rules. Snowbirds emotions flaring whenever she is made to recite the "red rule".

It was almost midnight by the time they arrived at their destination and Snowbird's emotions has still simmer to close. But she knows she is an extension of Lena, and so she schools her features while she comes to terms with her choices and the expectations placed on her.

She stands off to the side, as Miss Lena greet Miss Cat, the two omegas making small talk, before setting their sights on her. She is told to kneel before them. Eyes down cast she moves to quickly settling on her knees.

"You may look at me," Miss Cat says, waiting patiently for Snowbird to obey. "Welcome Snowbird, are you familiar with the rules?"

"Yes, Miss Cat."

"Good, I want you to recite each one, stopping to say that you will follow it before moving on to the next one."

Snowbird does as Miss Cat's asks, feeling her chest swell with pride at the pleased hum the omega sounds along after each yes she utters.

"Thank you, now, the rules Miss Lena has for you."

Carefully, Snowbird continues, moving easily through the additional set of rules, she tries to control her emotions when at last she recites the "No rule" but her stutter and unease are apparent. Causing Miss Cat to frown looking curiously at Lena, who shakes her head, letting the other omega know it will be handled privately. Seeming to accept this Cat moves on.

"Good, here is the collar you will be required to wear," Cat said as Max handed her a metal collar that Cat ordered her to place around her neck. The metal was pleasantly warm and seemed to shift and contoured to her. Snowbird could hear a low hum that was emitted the moment it click close. "This is basically a tracker, it can only be removed by a device Miss Lena had been given before bringing you here. It also keeps the other you imprisoned. It is for everyone safety and will shock you slightly if you stray to far from Lena when you to leave to run errands. Because of Little girl we must take extra precautions. Is that understood?'

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good, now I would like you to help Max take your things to the cabin where you will be staying behind the main house."

"I hope you didn't build it because of us?" Lena asks, her brow knitting with concern.

"Stop, now, Max made the suggestion, having his own experience with your treatment." Kara feels her mind stutter at the information. "He said it would be important for there to be separation. It will be your sanctuary, it has all the basics and a playroom stocked with the things you normally use. Anything else you may need Max has said he would happily build for you. My alpha is quite capable with his hands. There is also a desk for you to work. You need a place where your own rules will be her guide. Rules that I will be respectful of, just as you and your alpha will be respectful of mine. "

Lena was quiet for a moment, grateful for Max's foresight and thoughtfulness around Kara's special circumstance. Lena was going to make due, but this new development opened up many new possibilities for Kara's treatment and Lena couldn't help but smile.

"Snowbird, I want you and Max to unpack our things and stow the luggage someplace out of the way. You may speak as you work, but move quickly. When you are done, I want you both of you to wait kneeling silently by the front door."

"Yes, Miss Lena." Both Max and Snowbird say together as Lena hands Max the keys.

The short drive is silent as they quietly assess the other, Snowbird feeling very lacking in Max's quiet assurance exuded by the other alpha. Aware of the meaning of Cats words about Max, which caused an odd jealousy to take hold.

"Lena has helped many Alpha's like yourself, Snowbird," Max spoke out suddenly, his voice low and easy, calming to Snowbird. "She saved me, when someone sought to use me for their own gains. She brought me back to Cat, my mate, who I love deeply and who my alpha wishes to protect."

Appropriately chastised, she tilts her head displaying her neck in apology. Trying to quell the confusing emotions that have taken hold.

They work quickly and silently, getting used to each other's alpha by scent and the toil of focused preparation for the omega of the house. It both calms and causes and anxiousness to settle in her belly hoping her efforts will please Lena and cause the omega's scent to grow cozy with contentment. They wait on their knees, head low and thoughtful for Cat and Lena to come.


	12. The First Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little girls reaction to their new residence. Max and Kara get to know each other in a surprising kind of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long, but thank you to all those who left Kudos and comments. They are so appreciated especially during this crazy time. I hope you all are doing well and to all those who celebrate it Merry X-mas and a Happy New Year!

Snowbird feels LG whimpers as their body registers a difference in their surroundings, the scent of the sheets, new and fresh, an unfamiliar texture against bare skin. Soon their nose is twitching taking in what isn't familiar, as panic settles low in their belly unable to catch Mommy's comforting scent. So they curl in tightly, arms folding in close protecting their chest, and the erratic beat of their heart. A low whine, erupts from their throat, scrunching their eyes afraid of the horror lurking unseen as they lay paralyzed until finally, thankfully, Mommy's scent wraps around them like strong able arms, settling their fear.

Tentatively they opens their eyes, as relief moves through them, their gaze finding the omega, who sits watching them. Legs crossed, green eyes soft, but stern. They shift to their hands and knees aware of their need to be close to the omega while simultaneously respectful. So they move, cautiously, crawling, head lowed gaze careful as Mommy shifts forward allowing them to rest their head in her lap.

"My girl is safe," Mommy whispers softly in her ear. Scratching over her scalp carding her finger through Little girls hair. "We are at the home of my friend and her mate. They are Miss and Max. Does my girl understand?"

"Yes, Mommy," Little girl whispers, grateful for Mommy's care.

The exist like this for a while, Snowbird feeling the change as LG adjusts and learns the new scents and textures that make up their new world. As their hair is petted and combed a soft hand swirling up and down their back, light but firm.

"Does Little girl wish to please me?" Mommy asks in a hushed tone.

"Always, Mommy." they say closing their eyes at the thought of being useful.

"Good," Mommy says, and they can hear the smile in the omega's tone. Silently as Mommy's stand they are urge to follow, the gentle tug of their hand, as mommy touches her constantly, soft hmm and murmurs of approval, as pleased omega scents fill the air. And on instinct Snowbird feels their body stand taller more sure. Drinking in the praise they so deeply crave and need. Until it falter as a light cotton sports bra and short are held up before them. Their body begins to shake at the thought of being made to be confined. But Mommy frowns sadly and all they want to do is make the omega happy.

Cautiously Little girl lifts her arms, even as their body continues to tremble at the thought of being wrapped up in clothes, their whimpers are soft and pleading. Lena caressing up and down her skin, ghosting and feather light. She leans in close, letting Little girl drink the sweet scent in so close to her neck before pulling back murmuring soft praise as she pulls the sports bra down around her chest. That now stutters with anxious sharp breaths. But Mommy continues her praise, tender words of how please Mommy is at their strength and courage. They let themselves become lost in the words that wash over them. Drinking every last things about it in. 

Next they are given the task of pulling on the bottoms themselves. There is no rush as Mommy holds them out, letting them set the pace. Carefully like handling a explosive Little girl takes it from the omega's grasp, surprised at how light and airy the texture of the material is. Slowly, tentatively little girl moves one leg in and than the other, concentrating on the bright encouraging smile that graces the omega's red lips. Until finally when they are resting low and on their hips shocked at how light the fabric feels.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Mommy asks, running a finger along the elastic waist, sending a shiver down their spine. 

"Yes, Mommy." they agree cracking a careful smile.

"I know how much being in clothes is hard for my girl, but I am proud and it pleases me," Mommy says, looking them up and down, appraising them. "I asked Max to come up with very light a durable material. He exceeded expectations. Come now, it's time to meet our hosts."

They move quickly, leaving the small cottage and enter out on to a wooden path, where they are allowed to walk upright until reaching the door to the main home. They are instructed to always crawl into dwellings. Head held high eyes down cast aware and mindful of what may be expected of them. The rules and expectations are the same here as they were at the other place, to obey Miss and Max as they would obey Mon-el and Imra. Along with the rules specific for Misses house.

The introductions are short and to the point, and without prompting they move carefully to Max and kiss his hand in thanks. The warm and reassuring smile Max directs their way, puts them at ease.

Breakfast is quick and Little girl soon learns her new duties as she and Max are set to cleaning after breakfast is done. Mommy and Miss head outside as Max who is firm and kind and thoughtful, shows Little girl how its done. Little girl takes it all in, handling everything given to her with care. Once they are done, she returns to her hands and knees and follows Max out, to where the omega's sit in a clearing, large and round with lush grass that has been trimmed.

She moves quickly to Mommy's side, laying a kiss up the hand resting on the omega's thigh.

"Hello, Little girl," Mommy says smiling. "Pose three."

And an instant they fold their body, letting the quiet conversations calm them, their breaths long and slow. She feels a finger circle her spine a silent command to unbend back straight and nudge to follow in Max's wake. She follows as Max moves sinking down back to their knees, listening to the quiet instruction from the older alpha. Around them the air seems to still as they are told to listen to the breeze, feel it on their skin, how it wraps and bends and breaks around them. They inhale and exhale as Max does, long drags in hold long drags out.

Eventually they are ordered to stand. To open their eyes and follow, arms up and down, bend and bow, and something prickles their skin. It's familiar but different demanding and insistent, but weak like a whisper from to far, she feels a growl claw up her throat, her muscles bunching. There is something threating about the way Max moves, the elegance a sharp knife to close to her throat. Little girl bares her teeth, suddenly crouching down low, vision narrowing until like in a trance she watches and waits for an opening and like a blur she moves, her hand thrusting out to grab…

But he moves just as fast, if not a little faster, grabbing her neck and burying her face into the ground, her snarls echo around the clearing.

"Yield," he growls like thunder in her ears, she refuses her body, fighting against his hold.

Suddenly it is gone and he moves swiftly away from her looking at her pacing back and forth predatory taunting. She moves again like a blur and he turns running away. Its been so long since she been this free, her body tingling with it. And something within her begins to call.

Lena watches as Kara chases Max with a single minded focus, the guttural noises spilling from her throat, it is wild and terrifying and beautiful and Lena isn't sure if riling the more base form of Kara's personality is wise, but Max understands better than Lena ever could.

"Max is so different now," Lena murmurs, looking side long toward Cat who is relaxing reading a book about Hemingway.

"He has," Cat smiles mysteriously to herself. "Somedays are still hard, but most are good."

"Will he be okay, Kara's pheromones get erratic when she is pushed to hard. And he is definitely pushing her."

"The collar her made her is sending telemetry to the exoskeleton he is wearing beneath his clothes constantly so that he can react and compensate. He only needs to keep his body relaxed and allow the skeleton to guide his movements. He is pushing her so that he can better help her. Everything you taught him he is using. You saved him Lena. He is determined to help you save her."

Snowbird feel Little girls agitation grow and explode as Max keeps pinning them to the ground. Yelling at her to yield, but they can't the other alpha has with out rhyme or reason reigniting the anger that has been simmering beneath the surface since yesterday. Little girl needs to win, need to show that she can…. Something that niggles at their mind, something distant and buried deeper than even Snowbird understands. Something precious they are protecting.

"Yield, Little girl," Max growls again and again and again, but Little Girl can't won't even as her body becomes weighted and spent and then she falters and everything is dark except for the gentle soft laughter that calls to them.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Yay or nay.


End file.
